Tale of the Forgotten
by Joki Boi
Summary: They never noticed me. Only her. She always got everything. Not I! Now I will carve out my own path in this world. This is my tale. Rated M just in case. Will be epic in length. NOT YAOI!
1. Prologue

**(A/N: So this is my first fanfic, and I hope that it will be satisfactory and up to snuff. I'm writing this so that I could get a good feel for fanfiction for future stories.)**

**Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Prologue: The Beginning

(Konohagakure no Sato)

"Minato, I'm going to do it," declared an elderly man.

He was wearing a black jumpsuit, on the back of which was the kanji for "fire", with mesh over his wrists and ankles. Over the upper side wrist, forearm and elbow of his right hand he wore a grey gauntlet. He wore an armored hood covering his forehead, scalp and the back of his head with a bandanna-like hitai-ate with a stylized leaf symbol on it, and two long straps on the back. On his feet were simple sandals and he had two shuriken pouches on his hips. He had a small grey goatee, three lines running from the corners of each of his eyes which stretched down to his cheeks and a wart over his left nostril. This was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the "Shinobi no Kami" and Sandiame Hokage (though now retired) of Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the strongest of the hidden villages (though others would contest this fact).

"No," contested another man, "I need to do it; for the village."

This man was, undoubtedly, younger. He was a tall and fair-skinned man with bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing his face. He wore a flak jacket (too lazy to describe it) and blue pants with tape around the ankles and shinobi-style sandals. Over this, he wore a short-sleeved white cloak with stylized orange-red flame motifs around the bottom and the kanji for "Yondiame Hokage" written vertically on the back. This was Namikaze Minato, the "Kiiroi Senkou" and Yondiame Hokage of Konoha.

Currently it was October tenth, and the dreaded Kyuubi no Kitsune, an incredibly large orange fox with long ears, nine long, wavy tails, and arms reminiscent to a human's with opposable thumbs and long claws and the strongest of the nine bijuu, was attacking.

It was also the day when Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina, Minato's wife was scheduled to give birth to twins. Kushina was one of the last remaining members of the scattered Uzumaki clan, and as such was proficient in fuuinjutsu and had the trademark red hair.

She was also the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi (or, as of now, former jinchuuriki).

The twins were born without incident as Minato kept the seal holding the Kyuubi at bay stable. There was a boy who looked just like his father and was unnaturally quiet born first. "Naruto," Kushina announced. A while later a girl who looked like a miniature Kushina was born, flailing and wailing. "Natsumi," Kushina named her, out of breath.

This was supposed to be one of the best moments in their lives; unfortunately the masked man attacked, killing their guards (and midwife Sarutobi Biwako, wife of Hiruzen) before taking Naruto and Natsumi captive and threatening to kill them. Minato rescued them with his signature technique (and the one to give him his epitaph) the **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)**, but he left Kushina alone.

Minato reappeared to rescue Kushina but was too late as the Kyuubi was released. Normally, a jinchuuriki would die upon the extraction of their beast but the Uzumakis had an extreme amount of vitality, and, as such, could survive. He took her and teleported her to where their children were before teleporting back to the masked man's location.

He defeated the masked man (who he deduced to be Uchiha Madara, one of the founders of Konoha, as he was able to control the Kyuubi and only Madara has been recorded as being able to do that) with his other signature technique, the **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**, before flashing to his wife (who was sleeping from exhaustion) and taking Natsumi, who was wailing (unlike Naruto who was being nice and quiet, sleeping calmly) to the battlefield.

He summoned an extremely large rusty red toad named Gamabunta, which carried an equally large pipe and blade and instructed it to attack the Kyuubi. Sometime during the instruction, Hiruzen boarded the toad and engaged Minato in conversation.

This is where we find them now.

"No! You still have a life to live. Who will take care of Kushina and your children? Who will protect and lead the village?"

"You can do so, Sarutobi, you can protect the village and everyone within its great walls."

"Minato," the old man pleaded, suddenly sounding very old, "I am going to die soon. I am an old man. I have lived a long, fulfilling life. You still have time to live, to raise a family, to experience the joy it is to raise your child. Don't throw it away now!"

"But," Minato sputtered, now sounding unsure of himself, "I am the Hokage, I have to protect the village."

"And you will." Sarutobi declared, sounding extremely confident. "You forget that I was the Hokage, and all of the previous Hokages have sacrificed their lives for the village. I believe it is time that I do the same."

"Very well Sarutobi. Very well."

Sarutobi smiled, and walked to the front of the toad carrying Natsumi (still wailing and thrashing) carefully in his arms, witnessing the Kyuubi, in all of its terrible glory, looking at him curiously, yet also confidently. "Now beast," Sarutobi declared dramatically, "prepare to meet your maker."

When the onlookers were asked, they could only say the following:

They heard a shout of "**Shiki Fuujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)**" and saw a flash of bright light. Afterwards, the Kyuubi was gone, all that remained was a wailing redheaded baby with a seal so complex that I cannot describe it on her belly."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(The Next Day)

"People of Konoha! I know that the unexplained attack of Kyuubi was disastrous, and our hearts are with you, but today I give you your hero! She singlehandedly is holding back the bijuu itself as we speak! I give you my daughter, Namikaze Natsumi, Hero of the Leaf!"

Kushina smiled at her husband. Now her daughter would be loved and accepted, unlike what she's heard of other villages.

The village was eating whatever Minato said up. And the few who cried out for the baby's death were… reeducated by the others surrounding them.

Minato could never be happier. Their family could never be better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Somewhere Else)

Nobody noticed a small, blond baby letting out his first cry in a dark room; alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: So yeah, there's my first chapter, I hope it's okay and that you'll like it. **

**R&R and all that jazz.**

**See you next time.**

**-Epic Pein**


	2. Alone

**(A/N: So yeah. I'm writing this A/N eighteen hours after the last chapter and I must say: **

**HOLY SHIT**!

**I already got about two hundred views. I'm pretty sure that means that I am good at this. I remember that I read my story at four in the morning (I posted the prologue at about eight at night) and I already had a review. I think that that is good.)**

**Also, I know that this concept is cliché, but there are very few of these types of stories that are around, if someone can direct me to one (that isn't a dead fic) then I would be very much smiley faced. **

**Now that my rant is done, we may continue.**

**This is where I respond to reviews I guess.**

** 55: That is a spoiler, but I have definitely decided where I want this story to go. Also, thanks for being the first to review. It makes me smile.**

**Disclaimer: I, regrettably, lack the rights to _Naruto_.**

"Words" – Normal Talking.

'Words' – Normal Thoughts.

"**Words**" – Techniques, Demons, Extreme Anger, or Black Zetsu Talking.

'**Words**' – Techniques, Demons, Extreme Anger or Black Zetsu (in thought form).

_Words_ – Flashback Stuff.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter One: Alone

(Namikaze Estate, Konohagakure no Sato, Almost Six Years Later)

"Kaa-chan, tou-san, did you see that?" Asked a young girl. She was about six years old, three and a half feet tall, and wore a simple short-sleeved red T-shirt with a blue whirlpool pattern on the front and ankle-length black shinobi pants with tape around the ankles and shinobi sandals. She was about three feet tall and had silky red hair with blond highlights at the ends reaching the small of her back. She had a heart-shaped face, bright, sky-blue eyes, and (her most striking feature) whisker marks on her cheeks, three on each side and appeared to be slightly pale. This was the daughter of Namikaze Minato and Kushina, Namikaze Natsumi: the Hero of Konoha, Third Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and younger twin of Naruto.

"Yeah Natsumi-chan, you did really good," replied her father, Namikaze Minato, who looked not a day older than when the Kyuubi attacked.

"You'll be able to master the **Rasengan** in no time, dattebane," stated her mother, Namikaze Kushina, confidently who also looked the same as that terrible day.

Kushina would of died that day due to not having the Kyuubi's chakra flowing through her system, but with the quick thinking of Minato, he found a way to save her and remove the Kyuubi's corrosive chakra from the forest, which would of undoubtedly killed countless specimens of flora and fauna and make travelling treacherous.

He used a seal on Kushina to draw approximately five tails of the corrosive chakra into her body **(A/N: same thing that happened to filler character Sora)**.

The only drawback was that she couldn't use it, for if she did and she used it all, she would be dead within a day.

The family decided to begin Natsumi's training a month ago so she would be able to control Kyuubi's chakra, and she finally mastered the first stage of the** Rasengan**, managing to pop the balloon.

The Namikaze household couldn't be happier.

They didn't notice the downtrodden, ice-blue eyes of a young boy, also about six. This boy had spiky, sun-kissed blond hair, the exact same shade and style as his father (minus the bangs framing his face) and three whisker marks on each side of his face. He appeared to have a good tan, was three and a quarter feet tall, and wore simple beige shorts reaching his knees and a white short-sleeved shirt with a magenta **(A/N: my favorite color)** whirlpool pattern on the front. He wore an unhappy frown on his face and if you looked closely you could tell that it was his natural expression (of course, nobody looked closely).

He was the son of Namikaze Kushina and Minato, Namikaze Naruto: the older twin of Natsumi and… yeah that's about it.

Naruto sighed (an action that happened at least once every five minutes and, as such, became an instinct) and walked back to his plain-looking brown desk. He looked around his room and observed it for the umpteenth time that day. A plain, perfectly made full bed with white sheets, a single white pillow, and a beige comforter sat in the corner. The walls were a uniform white color, and there was a window sitting upon the wall. The only thing that stood out about the rather uninspired décor was a large bookshelf next to the bed, filled to the brim with scrolls filled with multiple topics including ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu (which he wasn't very good at), kenjutsu (which he wasn't very interested in), chakra theory and many more, including a few little orange books.

He's already read through all of them…, five… maybe ten times each (except the orange ones, who would ever write that stuff, he didn't want to know)… he's got a _lot _of spare time.

If he'd asked his parents to help him, they'd just say to wait.

If he'd ask why they were training Natsumi, they'd just say that it was to help control the Kyuubi's chakra. '_They didn't even start on Kyuubi's chakra, it's only been __**Rasengan**__,_' he thought wryly.

He approached the door and exited his room, taking a sideways glance at Natsumi's room.

Inside he saw a large, queen-size bed with three colorful pillows and lots of blankets thrown about. Her dresser with clothes in it was open and there were toys and clothes strewn about all over the place. There were multiple assorted posters of the Hokages and other famous Konoha ninja like Jiraiya of the Sannin, Senju Tsunade, and Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan.

Needless to say, her room was a pigsty, unlike his own (of course, he never got any recognition for that).

He walked down the stairs and out the door and, after a five minute walk from his clan compound to the heart of the village he headed to the park, another five minute walk from the academy. Nobody stopped him. Nobody noticed him. Nobody wondered why a six year old was walking around the village by himself. Those that did (only Umino Iruka and Ichiraku Teuchi) received an icy stare until they got uncomfortable and left.

Naruto entered the park and left towards the patio, the designated meeting place for he and his friends (no matter how few they be) every other day.

Naruto remembered the event that caused him to have such few friends, and the day when he started to become increasingly estranged from his famly:

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Flashback_

_(Namikaze Estate, Konohagakure no Sato, Exactly Five Years After the Kyuubi Attack)_

"_Sorry Natsumi-chan, but Naruto got the last piece of cake," said Kushina, her voice laced with regret._

"_WHAT! Naruto, give it to me!" said (read: demanded) the redhead._

"_Sorry but I ate it all already," Naruto replied, straight-faced at her growing fury._

_It was exactly five years after the Kyuubi attack and the Namikazes were celebrating their (read: Natsumi's) birthday. They were eating the cake before they would open the presents. All the clan heads, heirs, and Natsumi's civilian friend Sakura arrived to celebrate and currently the children were slowly edging away from the furious redhead and the apathetic blond._

"_Why would you do that? You know that it was mine!" She shouted, increasingly irritated at her brother's apathy._

"_I apologize," Naruto said. Natsumi smirked; apparently her brother knew his place in the fami- "I did not notice your name clearly written on it."_

_Natsumi was about to explode when her mother announced, "time to play outside kids."_

_They went outside, the adults supervising them for a few minutes until they went inside for "drinks"._

_Five minutes later, Natsumi suddenly announced, "Naruto was mean to me, so I'm not going to play with anyone who plays with Naruto. EVER!"_

_The kids looked upset until most of them were on the side of his smirking sister, still with his emotionless face. The only ones who remained on his side was a boy with a hairstyle reminiscent to a chicken, another boy who looked like an older copy of the other boy but with an even more emotionless expression, a girl with dark blue hair and pale eyes, and a boy wearing glasses and a large coat._

_Inuzuka Kiba, heir of the Inuzuka clan, was conflicted. On one hand he didn't want to leave Naruto, but on the other hand, his mother, Inuzuka Tsume, the head of the Inuzuka clan, said that she was important and to be her friend. He chose Natsumi._

_For Yamanaka Ino, heiress of the Yamanaka clan, the decision wasn't hard at all. Either hang with the "Hero" of Konoha, a girl who she was friends with, or Naruto, the quiet boy who she didn't even know outside of seeing him come to her family's shop every once in a while or him being referenced by Natsumi as "my baka brother." Her choice was obvious._

_Haruno Sakura was the daughter of Haruno Mebuki, a leading member of the civilian council. She joined Natsumi, for the same reasons as Ino. _

_Nara Shikamaru, heir of the Nara clan, thought that this whole thing was troublesome. He personally didn't care about either Naruto or Natsumi, but Ino, Sakura, Natsumi and his mother, Nara Yoshino, would all be on his case and that would be way too troublesome. _'Sorry Naruto,' _he thought, _'no hard feelings, it's just waaay too troublesome.'_ He went to the side of Natsumi, but everybody could see it was very begrudgingly._

_Akimichi Chouji, heir of the Akimichi clan, was just eating his chips and going with the flow. And by flow, I mean Shikamaru, his best friend. You can see where I'm going with this._

"_Fine then," Natsumi sneered at the group with Naruto, "hang out with the loser, I don't care, just know that you'll never be friends with the Hero of Konoha. C'mon guys, let's go._

_Naruto looked at the individuals surrounding him. He would say he was surprised that someone would side with him, and began to think that there were ulterior motives because even if his family didn't notice him, he was born first and, thus, the Uzumaki clan heir _**(A/N: There is no Namikaze clan, Minato's the only one)**_._

_Uchiha Sasuke was a… complicated boy. He was also honorable. He knew that what Natsumi did was dishonorable, and also most likely a lie. He could see that she was a spoiled little brat and was used to getting whatever she wanted. He noticed her constantly flaunting around her "Hero" status and that seriously got old, fast. He thought that being friends with Naruto, a not spoiled brat would be better than with a spoiled brat like Natsumi. His father, Uchiha Fugaku, would give him flak about it, but he gives him flak about everything._

_Aburame Shino, heir of the Aburame clan, was a very logical child. He decided to side with Naruto. Why you ask? Because Naruto appeared to also be a logical, albeit emotionally suppressed, individual and his hive was firm in it's belief that they could be close associates, he just hoped Naruto could stand insects. (Also, he did not want to be allied with a whiny bitch like Natsumi [that's not paraphrasing].)_

_Uchiha Itachi, heir of the Uchiha clan, was a quiet young man. He was the oldest out of this group and only stayed to spend time with his brother as, even though he was but ten years old, he was already a powerful chuunin, well on his way to jounin. He would've sided with Naruto even if Sasuke sided with Natsumi as he saw that his emotionless feature was a façade, though it was a very well constructed and fortified one. He saw that underneath it all Naruto was just a sad and lonely little boy and he thought that he could bring the younger man out of his shell. He only needed a little recognition._

_Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga clan, was a very nervous young lady. She would've sided with Naruto even if her father, Hyuuga Hiashi, the clan head, ordered her to leave him under threat of the **Caged Bird Seal**. Hinata had a crush on the young blond, anyone could tell (except the blond himself, as he was unfamiliar with such emotions). It began when he saved her from bullies a year ago as her attendant, Hyuuga Ko, left to retrieve some items that Hiashi requested. They made fun of her for her eyes, the Byakugan, present in every member of the Hyuuga clan, not realizing who she was, when Naruto appeared. She wasn't able to see what happened as she was crying, but when she looked up, the bullies were knocked out, and her savior gone. Ko asked her what happened and she responded that they made fun of her eyes. Ko said nothing afterwards._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Present)

True to her word, Natsumi did not even talk to them (Itachi didn't care though, she was a bitch, whoever wants to be a friend with a bitch, must also be at least a little bitchy). Over time they became what Naruto would call his best friends and those who he would always confide his sadness to. They always met at the patio at the park every other day to just talk or hang out. Naruto noticed Hinata becoming more confident, the Uchiha brothers becoming increasingly estranged from their family, and Shino… was still Shino.

Today though, Hinata, Sasuke and Shino were training with their parents. Hinata was learning the basics of the **Jyuuken (Gentle Fist)**, Sasuke was training in the signature Uchiha clan technique, the **Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**, and Shino was training with his Kikaichuu. Itachi was on a mission that would take a week, starting today.

Naruto just sat for hours, though it felt like minutes, watching the families play or have picnics or do whatever it is families do. He wouldn't know.

Naruto sighed, again.

He sometimes, no matter how much his friends tried to make it not so, felt truly and completely alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: So yeah, there's my second chapter. I must say that I am getting really into this. I am not going to make this a dead fic. No, I'm going to see this through to the end. I already have a plan for where I want this to go.)**

**I'm not a very good romance writer so don't expect a pairing. If there is one, I already know who's going to be in it so yeah. Don't expect any lemons though if there is a romance.**

**I believe that I have addressed all topics so with that, I bid you adieu.**

**- Epic Pein**


	3. Downward Spiral Part One

**(A/N: Yeah, I am beginning this new page and I must say that I'm doing quite well.**

**I know it may seem boring right now but it will get more actiony later.**

**Some people may think about a part of the story being about a cake, but that just shows how petty Natsumi is.**

**Fallen Angel of Slovakia: I take what you said as constructive criticism, and I meant to make that an A/N, this is my first fanfic and, even though I've been reading fanfics for a long time, I will still probably make mistakes, so thank you.**

**Me no own Naruto**

"Words" – Normal Talking.

'Words' – Normal Thoughts.

"**Words**" – Techniques, Demons, Extreme Anger, or Black Zetsu Talking.

'**Words**' – Techniques, Demons, Extreme Anger or Black Zetsu (in thought form).

_Words_ – Flashback Stuff.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Two: Downward Spiral Part One

(Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage's Office)

Namikaze Minato, the Yondiame Hokage and widely believed to be the strongest man in the world, growled in frustration as he continued his battle against the sworn enemy of all Kages, past, present, and most likely future. He's been at it for hours and could've sworn that every time he finished one, another replaced it. He wished that something would give him a reprieve. That was when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called out, and if you listened carefully you could hear the eagerness in his voice.

The door opened and in stepped…Naruto.

The Yondiame almost screamed in frustration (he did in his mind). His son was being very, as a Nara would put it, troublesome. Every day he asked him if he could start his training, and he responded that he would be taught when he was eight – that would be in a bit over a year – at the academy with the other kids as they needed to train Natsumi to control the power of the Kyuubi. Didn't he understand how important her growth was?

He expected Naruto to dumbly plead with him to start his training. What he didn't expect was for him to ask a different and intelligent question.

"Father, can you tell me about the other major villages?" Naruto asked.

Minato decided that he would humor the boy, if only to procrastinate from his paperwork for a bit longer. He also didn't notice that Naruto stopped calling him tou-san, now just calling him Father. "Well there are the five great villages, Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Iwa and Kumo. You already know how great Konoha is so let's skip that."

"Suna is our ally, so let's start with that. Suna is the ninja village of Kaze no Kuni. It has had four Kages throughout its history. The current Kazekage is Sabaku no Hokori, who uses **Jiton (Magnet Release) **to manipulate his signature **Sakin (Gold Dust)**. The Shodai Hokage gave them the Ichibi no Tanuki. The shinobi there value loyalty above all else. They are situated in a giant desert and it takes three days on average to reach them from here."

"Kiri is currently in the middle of a civil war and under lockdown. It is located on one of the largest islands in Mizu no Kuni. It, like Suna, had four Kages throughout its history. The current Mizukage is Yagura, who is also the host of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame. They were given the Sanbi no Kyodaigame and the Rokubi no Namikuji. The shinobi there fight till the very end. Currently Yagura, for some unfathomable reason, has decided to wage war on all bloodlines. The members of the **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist) **are legendary in the world as some of the greatest sword wielders in the world. It would be unwise to go there until the end of the civil war."

"Iwa are our bloodthirsty enemies. The village is located in Tsuchi no Kuni in a group of large crags. They've had three Kages throughout its existence. The current Tsuchikage is Ryoutenbin no Onoki, famous and feared for his Kekkei Touta, **Jinton (Dust Release)**. They have the Yonbi no Saru and Gobi no Irukaume. If I were you, I'd never go there, as they hate Namikazes after I killed hundreds of soldiers in seconds in the third war. Come to think of it, the only survivor was a tall man wearing blood-red armor."

"Kumo… we're not on good terms with them. A few years ago their ambassador tried to kidnap Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto's eyes widened fractionally for a moment. "But her uncle, Hyuuba Hizashi, caught and killed him. They tried to blame us on it but when we confronted them with overwhelming evidence, they backed off. They've had four Kages, and the current one is Yotsuki A, who uses his **Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Release Armor) **to devastating effect. They have the Nibi no Bakeneko and the Hachibi no Kyogyuu. They also have the largest military."

"What of the Nanabi?"

"That? Oh, it's in Taki."

Throughout his father's little speech, Naruto remained expressionless aside from when Hinata was mentioned. He knew all of this, aside from the Kages' specific abilities and the Bijuu, but it felt good to have his father at least acknowledge him. "Thank you, Father," he curtly said and excused himself from the room.

Minato sighed while closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose, 'at least he didn't ask me for training today; Natsumi's almost done with the second step of the **Rasengan**, and her birthday is in a week.' When he looked up, he suppressed a roar of rage and anguish.

His paperwork doubled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Konohagakure no Sato, Hyuuga Clan Compound)

"Very good Hinata, you are doing even better with the Jyuuken. We will resume training tomorrow," complimented Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan, before he left the room. "Walk with me."

Hinata smiled. Originally she was an absolute failure with the Hyuuga-style taijutsu, and was unable to beat her cousin Hyuuga Neji, son of Hyuuga Hizashi. But eventually she remembered what Naruto told her when she told him that everybody thought that she was a failure. "As long as you put your mind to it, you can conquer any obstacle, any opponent, and any adversary."

Naruto didn't know – he was infuriatingly unaware of her feelings – but those words had a profuse affect on her. She began to last longer in her spars with Neji, until last week she finally beat him. She felt so proud of herself, and now her father seemed to acknowledge her as more than a failure daughter.

Her father's been more bitter to her ever since her mother died when Hanabi was born. She suspected that she reminded him too much of her. From what little she could remember her mom was a very kind and benevolent woman, who loved her husband without question.

They reached his office and Hiashi motioned her to sit across from him.

"What did you want to speak of, tou-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata," he spoke sternly, with his best stick-up-ass expression, "you need to learn how to be a… proper Hyuuga."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(One Week Later, Namikaze Household)

It was October tenth, Naruto and Natsumi's birthday, and it seemed as if the entire population of Konoha was there.

All the clan heads and heirs were there (except Uchiha Fugaku, head of the Uchiha clan, the prick) with Natsumi's friends hanging out with her and Naruto's friends with him.

It seemed as if everyone wanted to give Natsumi a present – actually, that wasn't far from the truth. Some people looked at him like they didn't even know that he existed – they probably didn't. He watched as Natsumi cheered and opened another present and hugged the individual and thank the individual, etc.

God, if this continued at this rate then he'd be watching forever.

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared in the middle of the room, causing the shinobi within (which was a lot of them) to pull out kunai.

That all changed when kabuki music rang out from somewhere. "Feared in the west, worshipped in the north, loved in the east, praised in the south; introducing, the Great Gama Sennin, Jira—"

"Pervert!" A roar called out as a blond figure appeared behind him.

The figure was undoubtedly female. She was fairly tall, with shoulder length blond bangs and two loose ponytails, and brown eyes. She had a purple diamond mark on her forehead and generous assets. She wore a low, grey sleeveless blouse revealing a generous amount of cleavage held together by a blue-grey obi that matched her pants.

Over this was a green haori with the kanji for gamble on the back inside a red circle. On her feet she wore high-heeled sandals and had red polish on her fingernails and toenails. This was Senju Tsunade of the Sannin, granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama, and the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, Uzumaki Mito, who returned to Konoha for her old friend Kushina's birth, and has stayed since in the old Senju compound.

She began to beat down the pervert while everyone looking on sweatdropped. They knew who this person was

After five minutes of the vicious beating, Tsunade huffed and walked away, saying something about it being boring and needing to get a drink. The man got up seemingly fine without any visible injury on his person.

The man was tall, with waist-length spiky white hair tied into a ponytail and two shoulder-length bangs. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned hitai-ate with the kanji for oil on it and a wart on the right part of his nose. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. He also wore a red haori with a yellow circle on each side, hand guards, geta, and a large scroll on his back. This was Jiraiya of the Sannin, student of the Sandiame Hokage, teacher of the Yondiame Hokage, and Sennin of Mount Myoubokuzan.

Naruto remembered this man. Once when he returned to his house after hanging out with his friends he noticed the man. He knew of his reputation. He asked that he teach him. Jiraiya did. It was a conversation that Naruto would never be able to purge from his mind. 'I _did_ ask for it,' Naruto though, 'Why is it even called the birds and the bees?'

"Sensei, why are you here?" Asked Minato.

"Well, I just couldn't miss little Natsumi-chan's birthday. Now where is she?" Jiraiya replied with a jovial tone.

"Jiraiya-jiji," she cried out as she tackled him, causing more than a few chuckles amongst the crowd.

"Brat! What did I say about calling me that?!" He roared in faux anger.

"That I shouldn't. But I don't care," she responded playfully.

"Well. If that's so, then I don't think that I should give you my present," he shook his head in disappointment.

"No! Please no, Jiraiya-sama!" She exclaimed.

"That's more like it, brat."

Minato and Kushina watched on in curiosity, as did most of the other adults.

Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Shino sighed simultaneously. Of course Jiraiya was there for _her_ birthday. He didn't even mention him. In the recesses of his consciousness he noted that Hinata was standing with her father.

"Now brat, my present to you is great, wonderful, and will make the populace look upon you with awe, it will—"

"Get on with it," Tsunade yelled while simultaneously making a bet that it was his summoning contract.

"Fine, fine. Sheesh. Nobody ever gets the grandness of theatrics. I present to you, Namikaze Natsumi, the Toad summoning contract.

Tsunade smirked while raking in her money.

Minato and Kushina (and pretty much everyone else in the room) gaped.

Naruto stayed emotionless.

Natsumi cheered loudly.

"Are you sure sensei?" Minato asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah. Of course I am. The toads are okay with it too. They want to meet her," Minato could tell why. She was, after all, the Child of Prophecy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Flashback, Two Years Ago, Hokage's Office)

"_I'm positive of it. The prophecy said that a child with a great burden, born of two great warriors, would either save or destroy the world with the guidance of me, who is apparently supposed to be this child's teacher at one point, and his parents. Natsumi has a great burden, the Kyuubi. You two are great warriors. I am positive of it."_

_Minato and Kushina looked at each other. Kushina had a look of elation on her face. Minato had one of deep concern._

"_Do you hear that Minato-kun? Natsumi's going to save the world." Kushina stated, her voice and expression conveying joy._

"_Or it's destroyer." He murmured quietly, an expression of deep concentration adorning his face._

_Kushina was about to retort when he added, "We'll just have to raise her right."_

"_Sensei I—where did Sensei go?"_

"_Probably to go peeking. I'm going to kill him!" Kushina exclaimed before marching with loud steps out of the room._

_Minato sighed. Then screamed. His paperwork had babies._

_Everything was back to normal._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Present)

"Natsumi, do you want to sign the contract?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto snorted and tuned out the next part of the conversation. Of course she would want to sign it, if only for the bragging rights that usually come when signing a legendary contract such as the Toad. Why could no one aside from he and his group of friends see how self-centered the girl was?

Natsumi frowned at the fact that she would have to bleed, but whatever. But she had to bite her thumb multiple times due to her advanced healing. A fact which irritated her.

Deep within its cage, the Kyuubi laughed. It had such few times to mess with her. **'Damn that Namikaze and his stupid seal,' **it thought.

Jiraiya smiled. He would now be able to take her on as his apprentice and teach her, leading her towards the path of righteousness.

"So, where's your little brother?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto's eye twitched. 'Little brother?! I was born first.'

"Naruto! Get over here!" Kushina called out.

'She didn't even try to correct him.'

"So, uh, Naruto," Jiraiya began awkwardly. Their last conversation _did_ end in Naruto dry heaving, after all. Also, Naruto could just smell the reluctance. "Do you, uh, want to, er, sign the contract."

Natsumi frowned. Naruto-baka would be able to sign the contract? No way!

"No thank you, Jiraiya-sama. While I am honored for the opportunity, I believe it would be inappropriate of me to sign such a contract until I am adequately trained." Naruto responded politely.

Only Itachi, now an experienced ANBU captain, caught the light jab.

Natsumi sighed lightly in relief.

"Oh. … Okay." And with that Jiraiya scurried over to Tsunade, a lecherous grin upon his face.

"Natsumi," Minato began, "your mother and I have discussed this, and we have decided what the perfect present would be…"

Natsumi hung onto every word with baited breath

"We declare you, Namikaze Natsumi, the heiress of the Uzumaki clan."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Cliffhanger. So yeah, Naruto's relationship with his family is going through a downward spiral. Next chapter will be part two [obviously]. **

**I will tell you this, Naruto will be leaving the village, but I have already decided which one. It will get less boring later on.**

**So R&R and all that stuff.**

**- Epic Pein**


	4. Downward Spiral Part Two

**I know that it's been a bit, but I can explain. I've had exams. I hate exams. So boring. I had to take mine in the cafeteria. That place is fucking freezing. I currently have no idea of a schedule so I cannot predict my update rate. I will, however, try to update every week. (I probably jinxed myself, great.)**

**I'll be changing the timeline a bit.**

**And about the Inuzukas. I will make a revision (though I don't think it's that major). I believe that the Inuzuka clan has a pack mentality, so the strongest is the leader. So Kiba is not the heir unless he becomes the strongest. And I totally forgot about Hana (how could I do that) who, in the case that the Inuzukas are like other clans, would be the heiress. I know it's minor but I wanted to address that.**

**And I will say now. I have already decided what Kekkei Naruto will have. And he will not be terribly overpowered. He'll still (in some people's perspective) be overpowered but I'm trying to tone it down. And he will probably not use Kyuubi's chakra. He doesn't have it. If someone could supply me with a valid reason for having that or another ability, and how it would be believable that he has it, then be my guest.**

**Finally (and the one that most concerns me), let me make this clear. This is not going to be an incest story. Not saying I totally hate it in a story, as I've read a few that are actually pretty good, but I am not doing incest. It doesn't make me smiley faced, nor has anything to do with magenta, my favorite color.**

**My rant is over.**

**And now for review responses:**

**The Golden Boy: In paragraph order. Thank you. Yes. I agree with you (it was sort of a spur of the moment thing); I don't even know why I did that. It's a secret, though probably not for long.**

**3ch0: Yes, I'm an idiot okay. I have a brain fart sometimes. An anti-epiphany, if you would.**

**Naruto Fan: Pretty much every idea has been abused. And I'd like you to direct me to your stories Mr./Mrs. Fanficless and/or Too Lazy To Sign In. I grew a backbone and actually started my idea, so *enter insulting noise*.**

**dracohalo117: *gasp* You like my story. Thank you.**

**Let the Story begin! And let magenta thrive!**

**I do not own Fishcake. I do, however, have a lot of year-old ramen (no idea why I got so much).**

"Words" – Normal Talking.

'Words' – Normal Thoughts.

"**Words**" – Techniques, Demons, Extreme Anger, or Black Zetsu Talking.

'**Words**' – Techniques, Demons, Extreme Anger or Black Zetsu (in thought form).

_Words_ – Flashback Stuff.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Three: Downward Spiral Part Two

(Resume [in first person])

So there I was.

Being bored out of my mind at my annoying twin's birthday party (like it was _mine_, hah, I scoff at you) and hanging out with my _load _of friends and thinking it 'couldn't get worse' as I watch everyone drown her in multicolored boxes and gifts and presents and all applicable et ceteras.

Oh how Kami must hate me.

Lo and behold, she gets the one thing that I was sure – so, undeniably sure – that was mine.

I believed it was a dream; surely my parents wouldn't give one of the few things that they should – _did _– know was mine.

But it was undeniable.

The anger festering in my heart since I was a child, yet have been suppressing in the hopes that once I become head – however long that would take – was shattered in but a single moment. I would never be able to show them that I was worthwhile; never will I amount to anything in their eyes.

But I hid the anger despair well. I always had. Though it was so difficult to hold back the floodgates; to both my tears and my heart.

I will gain recognition, even if it's the last thing I do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Third Person)

Natsumi hurrahed in jubilation. (AGAIN! The Kyuubi, unfortunately, healed her, including her vocal cords that would give even a Haruno a tough time.)

Minato and Kushina (and a drunk Tsunade [and a mauled Jiraiya]) smiled (though Jiraiya's grin came with some hesitation).

The civilians and clan-less shinobi watched in happiness.

The clan members, though, turned pale. They knew, even if only in passing, that the Yondiame had a son. An older son, to be exact. A son that was the heir. Until now, at least. They (especially the heads and heirs) could not imagine what it would be like to be denied their birthright. They could not imagine what it would be like to have something promised to you then taken away. It was, to them, unimaginable – _incomprehensible_.

They observed Naruto carefully, trying to predict his reaction. They would expect anger or denial or envy or sadness. After all, it is what they would do (though never publicly admit).

They did not, however, expect apathy.

To everyone (except Naruto's friends, who could tell he was in a fragile state) they only saw him with the same expression as always. Cold and emotionless.

Only the trained eyes of Hyuuga Hiashi and Uchiha Mikoto, who observed, with a careful and capable eye, the twitching of lips in a downward direction or the moisture gathering in the corners of his eyes, that he was sad or angry (maybe a mixture of both). It was, even to them, hard to tell, as if he'd practiced in being apathetically impassive in a long time. Something that no child could possibly have. If only they knew.

After a few tense moments, Naruto just walked up the stairs in the corner and the partygoers could hear the faint sound of a door closing quietly as everyone, including Natsumi, became eerily silent.

'She's quiet,' Itachi thought, 'it's a miracle.' Similar thoughts ran through Sasuke's and Shino's heads.

Itachi silently shunshined to Naruto's room (he's been there a few times) while Sasuke, Hinata and Shino quietly left to the same destination.

"What's wrong with him?" Minato asked, his wife's expression showing her confusion as well.

Inuzuka Tsume, head of the Inuzuka clan, scowled minutely. When she was young she wasn't the clan heiress, but, through hard work and determination, she rose to the position she was at today. She couldn't exactly empathize with what Naruto was feeling, but she knew he must be upset.

"Troublesome," Nara Shikaku, head of the Nara clan, muttered. Surprisingly, or not, his wife, Nara Yoshino, didn't hit him. He shared a look with his longtime friends and teammates, Akimichi Chouza, head of the Akimichi clan, and Yamanaka Inoichi, head of the Yamanaka clan. They interacted with the boy sometimes and knew he was lonely. Hokage-sama didn't understand what that simple statement would be like for Naruto. He wasn't from a clan, unlike all of the previous Hokages.

Aburame Shibi, head of the Aburame clan, frowned (though nobody could tell). This was not a beneficial event for Hokage-sama's hive. Naruto appeared to be quite lonely, as he sometimes heard from his son. This would segregate him further from the center of the hive. Most unfortunate.

Hyuuga Hiashi and his brother Hizashi shared a look and frowned even more than usual. Why could Minato not see that Naruto just wanted recognition? Hiashi would have confronted him, but Hiashi was having problems with his own child. His wife was always better with things like that. He knew he was being a bit harsh, but he didn't want Hinata to have the Caged Bird Seal; for that, she needed to be a good and proper heiress. Hizashi respected the Namikazes' privacy. Hiashi just wished for the good old days. His genin team, with Hiashi, Kushina and Fugaku and Minato's with Minato, Hizashi and Mikoto. Ironic that their teams had such relation with eachother.

Uchiha Mikoto, who's husband claimed birthday parties were foolish and refused to come, looked sadly at Kushina. Why couldn't her friend just spend a few hours – _minutes _– with their son? He hung out with Sasuke and Itachi sometimes over at the clan compound (under extreme protest from her husband) and they seemed relatively normal, so she couldn't see why everyone except her kids, the Hyuuga girl and the Aburame boy avoided him like the plague, though Fugaku was interacting with the boys less and less. The coup would happen in just a short while and Itachi was acting increasingly suspicious. So much so, that Fugaku assigned Uchiha Shisui, Itachi's best friend, to watch him. She was against the coup at first, but finally agreed with her husband's plan.

The clanless were just confused

The party continued for a few more hours, but it seemed to lack its luster and the spirit of some felt downtrodden.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Later)

"Why did you do that?" An enraged Minato roared. Kushina looked on sadly and Natsumi watched smugly. He, Kushina and Natsumi were confronting Naruto at the living room. "The party was going great and then you had to—"

"What, exactly, did I do?" Naruto asked calmly.

"What did you do!? After your little outburst, nobody enjoyed the party."

"So let me get this straight. Because of me leaving, the party declined. Because of me?" Naruto half-asked half-stated. He was flabbergasted of how they blamed him.

"Yes!" Minato either didn't get Naruto's partly rude tone or ignored it. "As punishment, you will not go to the Kyuubi festival tonight."

Naruto shrugged. He didn't care for that stupid festival much anyway. Nobody paid him any attention. It wasn't important.

An hour after they left, Naruto left his room and entered the pigsty called Natsumi's room. Of course he only had to look on the desk to find what he wanted. Why would he expect her to do something smart and hide it? He overestimated her.

It was the **Rasengan** scroll.

She just recently finished the third step and Minato was so _proud _of her. When was he never proud of her?

It took her a month. He'll master it in a week. He will gain their recognition. No matter what.

**Sorry it's short but I felt that this is a viable stopping spot.**

**On the manga. I was wondering when they'd get there.**

**Until next time.**

**- Epic Pein**


	5. A Very Bad Day

**Sorry about the last chapter being short, but I felt that was a suitable stopping spot. I promise that this one is longer.**

**Apparently I should stop with all of the parentheses, so I'll do that.**

**I'll also be manipulating the timeline just a little bit, so expect changes to the dates when some events happen (*coughuchihacoughmassacrecoug h*).**

**Now for review responses:**

**evil-pain: As of now, I don't even have a pairing in store. I just don't think I can do a good romancey story. And if I do have one, it won't be Hinata, not saying that I don't like NaruHina, it's just that I can't do a good one. So, yeah. Sorry NaruHina fans.**

**Without further ado, please enjoy.**

**I don't have Naruto. Why would I be doing this if I did? Seriously people.**

"Words" – Normal Talking.

'Words' – Normal Thoughts.

"**Words**" – Techniques, Demons, Extreme Anger, or Black Zetsu Talking.

'**Words**' – Techniques, Demons, Extreme Anger or Black Zetsu (in thought form).

_Words_ – Flashback Stuff.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Four: A _Very _Bad Day

(Later, Almost Midnight, Konoha Park)

Hyuuga Hiashi was nervous. Now he would never admit it and anybody who knew him would state right then and there how blasphemous the very thought was. But he knew it. He was nervous.

He watched as most of the kids were there and playing, even Naruto's friends, though they seemed reluctant and detached, especially Sasuke because Itachi returned to their clan compound.

Kiba was wrestling with a reluctant Chouji while Shikamaru laid down with his eyes closed, muttering "troublesome" every few minutes as he was finding it difficult to fall asleep. Kiba's white dog, Akamaru, was playing with Ino, oblivious to her attempts to get rid of him by throwing sticks and yelling "fetch." Sakura was openly laughing at her friend's predicament while Hinata appeared to be stifling giggles. Natsumi, who forgot about her forbidding anyone to play with them, was trying to start a conversation with a reluctant Sasuke. Shino was watching all of this from the sidelines.

Everyone was waiting eagerly for midnight, when the fireworks would go off, due to the fact that it was the exact time that Minato sealed the Kyuubi in his daughter, thereby saving the village.

Natsumi was entirely consumed in all the praises and greetings and wishes for her continued good health as she never got sick, obviously Kami above had blessed the hero with excellent healing abilities (someone even had her kiss their baby, which she did with extreme reluctance).

Hiashi was standing at the sides with all of the parents. His brother Hizashi stood beside him with Neji, who was trying to act all serious and "be a proper Hyuuga." He began to approach Minato, who was a few feet away from him. He was watching Kushina have a very animated conversation with Mikoto, though it seemed that Mikoto was strained and uneasy in the conversation. He wondered why. He was also thinking about the new seal that Natsumi completed earlier. He's so proud of her.

Minato turned to him with a curious expression. It wasn't common to have the Hyuuga head approach anyone, even the Hokage; usually it had to be the opposite.

"Hiashi, what's going on? Like the festival?" Minato asked his old friend.

"Yes, it is quite enjoyable… may we speak in private?" Hiashi asked after a barely noticeable pause.

"Uh… sure, I guess," Minato replied after a bit of hesitation during which he looked to his wife, only to see her explaining something vividly to a sweat dropping Mikoto. He didn't want to know.

Hiashi led him to an area in the northwestern corner of the park. Any shinobi would be able to hear them, if they paid attention, but they were either watching the kids or drunk out or their minds.

"So…," Minato began, clearly waiting for his old friend to begin.

"I will get straight to the point," Hiashi began, "my clan—and by that I mean the elders—"

Here a bit of distaste entered his voice, "wish to make you an offer. They have been observing my daughter, Hinata's, activities and actions lately after hearing from some of her caretakers about her daily activities… The elders have asked me to ask you for…" it was obvious that Hiashi was reluctant about the topic. "A marriage contract between Namikaze Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata."

Minato sputtered. "What? Why?"

"Exactly as I said, the clan elders propose a marriage contract between Hinata and Naruto for the betterment of the clan as having the heiress and the son of the Hokage in union would undoubtedly 'increase relations' and 'better the clan,'" Hiashi said. "They have decided that this would be ideal as Hinata is the next head of our clan, unlike Naruto," this he said with an unidentifiable tone to his voice, "and so Naruto would be adopted into our clan, and adopt the Hyuuga name. Also, Naruto and Hinata spend a considerable amount of time together, and appear to be best or very close friends, so it wouldn't be like other arranged marriage agreements, where you would meet the spouse for the very first time only days before the event."

Hiashi was expecting many things. Refusal. Anger. Outright denial. He wasn't, however, expecting the response he received.

"Uh… alright, I guess."

Hiashi was, usually, the epitome of calm. He was the stoic, honorable, powerful leader of the Hyuuga clan, one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure no Sato, the greatest of the Hidden Villages.

He did not expect that. Even he had to think for a bit about Hinata, but when he asked Ko, he responded that they were completely comfortable with each other. Even then, he had to think of this. In fact, the elders told him of this almost a month ago.

So, he did what any sensible, honorable man like he would do in this situation.

He exploded.

"WHAT! Not even thinking about it!? Just like that!? You're perfectly fine with selling off your son like that! What kind of father are you? First, you take away his birthright, and then you just say 'alright' when confronted with a marriage offer for your young son! Again, what kind of _FUCKING _father can you be to not think of him?!" Hiashi used many more choice words in his mind repeatedly, he only agreed to the elders' plan because he believed – knew – that Minato would not do that to his child. Apparently, he'd overestimated his old friend; he didn't even know him anymore.

"Hiashi!" Minato roared. "I am your Hokage, and my decision is final," he said this as if _he _was the one to bring it up in the first place. "Hyuuga Hinata and my son will be married…" he trailed off, looking at Hiashi expectingly.

"Either when they both reach Tokubetsu Jounin or when they each reach seventeen years of age." Hiashi said this with gritted teeth. "I perfectly understand Hokage-sama, if you'll excuse me."

A decision was made that day that would surprise many. Hyuuga Hinata and Namikaze Naruto were to be married. And Naruto had no say in the matter.

(A/N: Usually, I'd end the chapter here. But I'm being nice.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A Few Days Later)

He'd finally mastered it. The incredibly destructive and feared technique, the **Rasengan**. And it only took him five days.

Of course, he didn't show his parents. He wanted it to be a surprise. They'd finally acknowledge him, they had to.

He mastered it so that he could use it with both hands, not simultaneously, but still, Natsumi couldn't do that.

He'd show them in a few days. He'd show them what a great boy he was. He'd show them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Uchiha Compound, Near Midnight, Four Days After the Kyuubi Festival)

"Why!? Why are you doing this nii-san?" Cried out one Uchiha Sasuke. His beloved brother, Itachi, just murdered their whole clan in cold blood. Fuguku was dead. Mikoto was dead. Shisui was dead. Only he and Itachi were left.

"Why?" Itachi repeated the question. His tone held no warmth like Sasuke was used to. Instead it was emotionless and apathetic. "To test my ability."

"T-To test your ability?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. His brother wouldn't – couldn't – do something like this.

"Do I need to repeat myself Sasuke?" Itachi asked rhetorically as he walked towards a paralyzed Sasuke. "Foolish little brother, let me show you. **Tsukuyomi**."

Sasuke's screams rang through the night as Itachi fled from the scene, a lone tear falling from his eye, remembering what brought him (and, unknown to anyone else, Uchiha Madara, one of the founding fathers of Konoha) to do this.

He knew that his clan was planning a coup d'état. What he didn't know was why they would go against the Kiiroi Senko, but when he found out he rushed to the Hokage's office immediately.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Flashback._

_(Day After the Kyuubi Festival)_

"_Hokage-sama, I have urgent news," Itachi called as he unceremoniously entered and promptly slammed the door to the room, for a short time revealing the face of the scowling secretary. His expression was uneasy, full of worry, despair and distress._

"_What is it Itachi? I'm sure it can wa—"_

"_No. It cannot wait, Hokage-sama. This is a matter of national – no, international – security."_

_Minato got serious at that, all signs of his former attitude gone. In its place was the serious shinobi who got the moniker "Kiiroi Senko," a man who killed an entire Iwagakure platoon in the last war in seconds. This was the Yondiame Hokage._

_Itachi knew the look he was getting was his prompt to speak. "The Uchiha clan is planning a coup d'état thirteen days after the Kyuubi Festival," ignoring the very slight widening of his eyes, Minato did not outwardly react aside from motioning to him to continue. "Almost everyone in the Uchiha clan is in the know about it, including Mother." _

"_I was confused about why they would do such a thing with you in charge, as you are one of if not the most powerful person in the world. I investigated a bit and I discovered what they were planning."_

_Minato, though, was in shock. Mikoto was Kushina's best friend and she would never be in league with anything like that. Did he misjudge her all these years? Was she hiding her true self from them this whole time? These questions and more circulated throughout his head. But the next statement made him triple guess their relationship._

"_I have discovered that Mother is planning to enter your house to chat with Kushina-sama while you're busy with your Hokage duties. She'd offer to make ramen and knowing Kushina, she would accept. She would use a nonlethal sedative and Kushina would fall for it as they are best friends and she wouldn't suspect her. She would then go and kidnap Natsumi after using a genjutsu on her. They knew that you wouldn't attack with your daughter on the line. That is why they're so confident."_

_Minato was having an internal meltdown. What should he do? Negotiation flew out of the door. He would have to kill them. But the Uchihas were an extremely powerful asset to the villagers. Also, the civilians absolutely _adored_ them. If they heard that he ordered the destruction of the clan, then they would undoubtedly rebel. Those simpleminded fools. An idea popped into his head and he knew that this would work, after all, Itachi was a loyal Konoha shinobi._

"_Thank you for this information, Itachi," Minato praised after reigning in his emotions. "I order you, Itachi Uchiha, ANBU captain of Konohagakure no Sato, under my authority as Yondiame Hokage, to take the following S-rank mission."_

_A feeling of dread settled into the pit of his stomach, though he didn't know why._

"_Itachi, I'm assigning you to kill all Uchiha conspirators. Know that this is for the good of Konoha. You'll be labeled an S-rank missing-nin, but don't worry, I will refrain from sending any hunter-nin after you. I know this is difficult, but I believe in you." Minato said this with utmost confidence._

"_Very well Hokage-sama, but I have a request." Minato motioned towards him to continue. "Please, make sure that Danzo doesn't get his hands on Sasuke, please."_

"_Of course, Itachi. Now. Dismissed!" _

_Itachi left the room, calmly and stoic. But on the inside, he was having a meltdown. He knew that he was the one that had to do it. The Hokage also wouldn't tell anyone about the truth, so the Uchihas would still have their honor. But could he do it? Could he kill his entire family? The answer was yes. His father didn't really care about him. His mother, apparently, he didn't know at all. He was getting more estranged from the remainder of his clan as time went on. He also didn't know if he could abandon Naruto, but he knew that Sasuke and Hinata would keep him from going over the edge. He went to talk with one of his only remaining friends, Uchiha Shisui._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_I'm so sorry Itachi! Please, forgive me!" One bowing Uchiha Shisui (who was also, for some reason, hiding his right eye) exclaimed the moment he and Itachi reached an out-of-the-way place._

"_W-What. Shisui, what's wrong?" Itachi asked._

"_They indoctrinated me. At first I was against the coup, but overtime I was brought to their way of thinking. I didn't even realize that Fuguku-sama placed a dual genjutsu one me, one to make me think that I used my Sharingan when I didn't really, and the other to influence my ways of thinking."_

_Itachi was about to tell him that it was fine and that he now realized the errors of his ways. But the next words stopped him in his tracks._

"_I was ordered by Fuguku-sama to use my Mangekyou Sharingan technique, __**Kotoamatsukami**__, on her to get her to do whatever he said, even if she didn't want to. I did. She can't go back now, I can't reverse it. Danzo-sama took my right eye. I—"_

"_No don't worry everything is going to be fine."_

"_No Itachi, everything is not going to be fine."_

_Uchiha Shisui was found dead later that day, missing both eyes._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Namikaze Estate, Midnight, A Few Days Later)

Natsumi silently entered Naruto's room, finding him fast asleep. He did seem more tired lately, but her brother was stupid, so he probably was just being an idiot. Yeah, that's totally her usual thought process.

She had the perfect idea for a prank on her brother. It would also be good training to see how her new seal worked. She thought this as she placed her new seal on the clothes that her brother would wear tomorrow. He always set them out the day before he wore them for some reason.

She silently snickered as she closed the door. This would be a nice prank.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Next Day, Namikaze Estate Training Ground)

"Alright Naruto, what is it that you wanted to show us?" Minato asked Naruto. He was going to ignore him, but Naruto promised to not ask him for anything for a month. A whole month! He would not waste this opportunity. Behind him was Kushina with a curious look on her face. She was actually interested in what Naruto wanted; he never acted this giddy. In the background, Natsumi scowled. Naruto's taking all the attention from her, that's not how it was supposed to be; to top it off, he interrupted her training. How dare him!

Naruto was actually shaking in excitement. Understandable, though. His parents would actually recognize him. That's all he ever wanted.

"Guess what?" He asked. Minato let out an unenthusiastic 'what.' "I got it. The **Rasengan**."

Kushina looked surprised. Minato looked shocked and a bit angry. Natsumi looked furious, before smirking.

Naruto, facing his parents, extended his arm in front of him, palm facing upwards, and fingers slightly curled inward. A look of concentration was on his face, staring straight at his hand, he would not botch this opportunity. In his palm an orb of energy started to form. Kushina and Minato gasped, captivated by this. Natsumi, unseen by anyone else, put her hands in the snake seal.

On the inside of the back of his magenta shirt, a tiny seal glowed before disappearing. Natsumi silently activated her new seal, the Chakra Disruption Seal. It would cause small, unnoticeable disruptions of his chakra over a period of ten minutes. This would show him what would happen if he tried to show her up. She was the best, now and always.

Naruto had a small smirk on his face. His **Rasengan **was coming along nicely, and by the looks of his parents, he was getting recognition. His smirk faded though when his almost finished ball of compressed chakra started to destabilize. 'No,' he thought, 'this is impossible I mastered it, mastered!'

But he couldn't deny the evidence as the technique suddenly expanded and exploded. It would have surely blown his arm off, and cause extensive damage to the surrounding area if it wasn't redirected with a yellow flash. **(A/N: The same thing Minato did to the Bijuudama, only smaller.) **

"Naruto!" Minato roared, his face now in a vicious scowl. "Did I give you permission to learn the **Rasengan**?! No, I did not. And look what you did without the proper knowledge. It would've exploded, and may have hurt Natsumi." Never mind the fact that Natsumi and the rest of the family were well out of the blast range.

"But I—"

"No buts, Naruto, I expected more from you! Get out!" Minato roared.

As Naruto ran out of the room he looked back at his family. Kushina was shaking her head in disappointment. Minato was glaring angrily at him. Natsumi, though, was smirking superiorly at him. He knew in that moment that she was behind this. He was one hundred percent positive that he perfected it.

Natsumi smirked at him. That showed him just how much of a failure he would be, now and always.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Streets of Konoha)

Naruto ran nonstop to the park, just barely stopping the tears from flowing down his cheeks. He was paranoid. To him it seemed as if everyone was glaring at him. He blew it. He blew his big chance. But it wasn't his fault. Natsumi did it. She's behind everything.

He bumped into someone, noting that they were the only people on the street which was odd. He was about to unleash his frustration when he noticed who it was.

His good friend Uchiha Sasuke, who appeared not to notice him and had a large scowl on his face.

"Hey Sasuke, how are you," Naruto exclaimed, his tone revealing none of the internal conflict that just plagued him.

"Okay, I guess," Sasuke responded with a melancholy tone.

"Oh… where's Itachi?" Naruto asked, but wished that he didn't a second later.

Something in Sasuke seemed to snap at that moment. His shoulders trembled and his face contorted into an expression of rage.

"Itachi? Itachi? That bastard ruined my life? I HATE HIM AND EVERYTHING TO DO WITH HIM! YOU WERE ONE OF HIS BEST FRIENDS! I HATE YOU!" In any other case, Sasuke would not have said something like this, but currently he was not in the right state of mind.

It was incredibly hard for Naruto to stop the tears from flowing from his eyes, and one even escaped the floodgates. But he ran towards the park as Sasuke stalked away, a vicious snarl upon his face.

'Why do you hate me so, Kami?' Naruto thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Konoha Park)

Naruto arrived at the meeting place; his emotions reigned in. He noticed that Hinata was the only one there, an expression of deep concentration and contemplation on her face.

Naruto didn't really feel like starting a conversation after what happened with Sasuke, so they just sat there awkwardly for a few minutes.

Finally, Hinata turned to him, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Do you know what our parents had arranged?" She asked. When he shook his head in the negative, she continued. "When we're seventeen, or we reach Tokubetsu Jounin, we're to be married. It was agreed upon by your father and mine with support of the clan elders. It was agreed upon on the date of the Kyuubi Festival."

Naruto was flabbergasted. His father didn't tell him of when he was to be married. What type of parent would do that? 'Mine,' he thought wryly. Also, he didn't really like Hinata that way. He thought of her as a sister, and that could get pretty awkward.

Hinata was in the same boat. Sure, she had a crush on him before, but now she outgrew it, and saw him as a brother. She was angry and frustrated at this and she needed something to aim her release at. Unfortunately for Naruto, he was the only one there for her to release an uncharacteristic outburst at.

"This is your entire fault. I don't like you like that. Now I won't be able to be with someone who I would love like that. If only you didn't hang out with me so much." Usually she wouldn't act like this, but her growing confidence permitted her to.

Her eyes softened when she saw the sad, despairing look on her face, but before she could remedy her action, he fled. She looked down, and for some reason, dread filled her entire being.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto found himself in an old training ground, and realized something.

Everyone was against him. Natsumi, Minato, Kushina, Sasuke, Hinata, even the absent Itachi.

He made a decision. He had to leave, find his own path, and write his own tale.

He didn't know how, but he would escape.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry about the wait guys, but I've really been unable to schedule any time at all for this. So, I'm sitting here all day, just for you.**

**Just so you know, I'm writing this all out of scratch. Sure, I've gotten this planned, but I didn't fine tune the very beginning. So, yeah.**

**R&R and all that.**

**-Epic Pein**


	6. Farewell

**I know that you all hate me. But, the fact that you hate me makes me know that in a strange, deluded way that you care. And that warms my heart.**

**Sorry about the wait guys, but… I don't really have an excuse. I've been reading a lot of Bleach fanfics lately. I'm lazy. Seriously, I'm the worst, laziest procrastinator you've ever seen. **

**Something awesome has happened. I have over 60 reviews. I got quite a bit from last chapter, most of them positive. Sorry if I won't be able to respond to all of them.**

**I realized that I've been apologizing a lot recently, maybe even too much. Sorry about that.**

**Just so you know. This is not a harem fic. I don't even think that I can write a good single fic, let alone a harem fic. Maybe a later fic, but not this one. Sorry.**

**And Naruto will be joining another major village. It won't be Suna because they're allied, but that's all I'll tell you about it. Sorry.**

**Now for review responses:**

**wacko12: Hehehehe.**

**OmegaShenron1: Hehehehe.**

**dbzsotrum9: I actually forgot about that. Let's see if I can make a good enough excuse. Umm… let's say that their marriage was secret and wasn't revealed until after the Kyuubi attack and he was the Hokage and famous and stuff so they took his name. Yeah. Just go with it. Please. Sorry for the sucky reasoning.**

**Tha Golden Boy: Yeah. I wanted to have a good reason to not have this NaruHina. Not that I dislike the pairing (Kami knows that they belong together), it's just that it's been done so much and I wanted to be original. The pairing that would happen if I decided to do one is one that hasn't been done that much (on a side note, it isn't Fuu, even though NaruFu is pretty much my favorite pairing for some reason). About the Mikoto thing. Yeah, I honestly pulled that from my ass. Right on the spot. I honestly had no idea how to fit Mikoto further in the story and… ehem… had to get 'rid' of her. Sorry Mikoto fans. It's not that I dislike her, it's just I had no way to further her role.**

**Patriot-112: Because it makes for an interesting plot. (Unless you're a sucky writer.)**

**Decius23: I'm flattered. And no, Minato doesn't have any secret plans aside from make Natsumi strong to protect the village. Kushina has her entire free will.**

**Dregus: Hinata was in a very stressful situation. Don't blame her. (Or do. It's not my business.)**

**angel11xpr: Hell no he's not going to readily forgive them. I'm trying to make this as original as I can while still sticking to the same basic Naruto storyline. It's hard when pretty much everything has been done before.**

**Everyone else who reviewed: Thank you. As a side note, I'd very much like someone to explain to me what good history means goddammit!**

**I no has Naruto, yes.**

"Words" – Normal Talking.

'Words' – Normal Thoughts.

"Words" – Techniques.

'Words' – Techniques (in thought form).

"**Words**" – Demons, Extreme Anger, or Black Zetsu Talking.

'**Words**' – Demons, Extreme Anger or Black Zetsu (in thought form).

_Words_ – Flashback Stuff.

**Seriously, why do I keep adding Black Zetsu to my key? He's probably not going to be a major character or even appear that often. Ugh. Starting next chapter, he won't be on the key anymore. Deal with it.**

**Also starting now, I'll be underlining the technique names, for those of you who skipped the key.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Few Days Later, Naruto's Room)

He finally completed his plan.

In a few days, Minato and Kushina would be at a clan meeting, which included all of the clan heads and their spouses. The heirs were not permitted to attend until they had at least six months in experience of being a shinobi. It was a tradition set up in the early years of the village. This fact made Natsumi whine, but she always whined.

Minato and Kushina wouldn't put any ANBU on watch, confident in their skills so that only those with their DNA in the seal system could enter the compound. That list currently included the family, Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Hiashi, and Kushina's old Genin team consisting of Uzuki Yuugao, Gekkou Hayate and Namiashi Raido.

They wouldn't be expecting anything to happen to their little girl while she was within.

They also wouldn't expect Natsumi to be out of the house when they strictly ordered her not to. But if she did leave, they would probably only give her a slap to the wrist and a punishment that would never be fulfilled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Few Days Later, Streets of Konoha)

Natsumi was walking down the streets, basking in all of the praises and respectful greetings she received. It helped her get her mind off of the ridiculousness that was the fact that she couldn't go to the clan meeting. Who cared if it was an ancient tradition made by some old farts? She was the hero of Konoha! She shouldn't have to endure this blasphemy!

She was, for once, bored. All of her friends were with their families, just beginning their training for when they would become a shinobi. Why would they ignore her like that? Weren't they her friends? They should have already started; her training has been going on for a while. In fact, she was already able to control a single tail. Her brother wasn't able to do anything except moderate chakra control, but chakra control wasn't that important.

Speaking of her brother, she saw him out of the corner of her eye, in one of the alleys, talking to someone in a friendly, familiar manner. Someone that wasn't one of his normal friends that he hung out with.

What! Somebody beside those losers was actually hanging out with her brother, the biggest loser of them all. She told everyone that if they hung out with him then she wouldn't be their friend. And this guy actually looked as if they'd been friends for a long time. Unacceptable!

She was about to go and give this guy a piece of her mind when she stopped and actually began to listen to their conversation.

"Seriously, you actually found one?!" The soon-to-be-loser asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but I didn't tell any of my friends except you yet. I don't want Natsumi to know. This will make me unquestionably better than her," Naruto-baka replied with a conspiratorial tone.

What! Something that would make her baka brother better than her! But that was impossible. Yes, impossible. She kept telling herself that, but the seeds of doubt have already been planted, and have already sprouted and grown a considerate amount. She decided, just in case, that she would get whatever this thing was. But where was it?

"I put it in Training Ground 44, the one with the huge trees." Let it be known that Naruto liked to explore. (In fact, he mapped a large portion of said training ground in his head.)

Aha! So that's where the idiot put it! Well she'd find it now. In fact, she's seen that forest he spoke of a few times. It was called "The Forest of –." Umm, it was "The Forest of… Meth?" Yeah, meth. Why was it called that? Probably had a whole bunch of big stinky cows. Didn't seem like too dangerous a place. Let it also be known that Natsumi didn't research places she was planning on going to that often. She decided that she'd go get whatever-it-was that night

And without further ado, Natsumi was off.

Naruto smirk in her general direction as she ran off. He could already tell what it was that she was going to do, that's how he planned it out. His "friend" also smirked before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, indicative of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique). It was a wonder what you found on scrolls discarded around Natsumi's rooms. Naruto couldn't make _hundreds _of them, but he could make about twenty already, but he'd never make more than ten; he didn't think he could survive the mental backlash. He knew the plan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Later That Night, Forest of Death)

Natsumi stood before the Forest of Meth, ready to go in there find… whatever it was, and get out, before taking a leisurely stroll through the village, basking in the villagers' praises. She knew that she wouldn't get into any _real_ trouble. She was also prepared to face off against any cow monsters. They'd fall before the might of her and her power.

Throughout this entire time, it never occurred to her that she had no idea where she should be looking nor what it was that she was looking for. She has an excellent strategic mind.

She used an undetectable, minute amount of her demonic energy to force her way through the tall, barb-wired fence and set off through the forest. All while ignoring the signs that clearly said such frivolous things as "GO AWAY!" "SERIOUSLY, GO AWAY!" "Bring appropriate offerings of dango," and "enter at own risk (if you have entered, we [the people of Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni] assume that you know of the dangers of entering the forest. If you die, your next of kin will be told that you were being an idiot. Thank you for your time.)." Frivolous things indeed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Meanwhile, Within the Tower of Terror)

"Huh, did someone enter my forest? This late?" A certain purple-haired, trench coat-wearing kunoichi asked to nobody in particular. "Nahh. I didn't get any offerings today." With that, she returned to blissful land known as unconsciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Back in the Forest of Meth)

Natsumi walked forward through the treacherous forest, feeling considerably more nervous than when she entered. She had a feeling she was being watched, and the howls and roars heard in the distance didn't make her feel any better.

She stopped. She heard an almost untraceable (to her) plopping sound in the clearing to her left. She turned, rigid, towards that direction. Her eyes opened wide in terror as she turned around and bolted. There were huge-ass leeches chasing her.

"AHHHHHHH!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Somewhere Else in the Forest)

Naruto looked up and grinned. It seemed like Natsumi was having fun with the local inhabitants. How nice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Back With Natsumi)

Natsumi groaned, panting and leaning against one of the huge trees, the branches of which she was standing on. What the hell was wrong with this place? It wasn't a Forest of Meth. No. It was more like a… a… a Forest of Death. That's what it should be called. The Forest of Meth had nothing to do with it. These people were terrible with names.

After her internal tirade, she heard a noise. Now, during her time in the Forest of Doom and Peril she's heard many noises, but this one was different. For one good reason.

It was a human noise.

It was a human whistling to be precise. Whistling a rather jaunty tune.

Natsumi jumped from tree to tree to get to this noise. She needed to get to it. She needed to get to somebody. She jumped and finally laid eyes on this person…

And then her hopes were dashed. It was her brother. Great. Knowing him, he'd just get her killed.

Wait a minute! Naruto was here! If she followed him she'd probably be able to find that treasure thing. Then she'd get out of this place.

She followed him for quite a bit until she reached a widish clearing that didn't seem to have anything special about it. Naruto sat down and started digging in a very specific spot. Duh! Of course Naruto wouldn't just leave a treasure out in the open (even if it was some crazy forest). Even Natsumi'd admit he wasn't _that_ dumb. He was still pretty dumb though.

Naruto pulled up a worn, brown, dirt-covered chest and placed it next to him before he began to refill the hole for some reason. _This is my chance! _Natsumi thought excitedly.

She jumped down and dashed towards him and grabbed the box before Naruto could react. He got up, his eyes wide with shock. "Wh-What are you doing!? Give it back!"

"No way! I'm gonna take this and use it for myself! You don't deserve something like this!" With that, Natsumi opened the box and pulled out a piece of paper with kanji on it. "Huh? What's this?" It looked like a seal of some sort. Well if it's a seal…

Naruto gasped audibly as she charged it with chakra, but inwardly he smirked. All according to boss's plan. At least he used a subtle genjutsu to keep animals away from this area, he and his sister. Of course she wouldn't detect it. He was a Kage Bunshin.

"No! Stop!" He cried out and pushed her away while simultaneously grabbing the paper and running away.

Natsumi just sat there for a bit. He hit her. He hit her! HE HIT HER! How dare he! She'd show him a piece of her m—

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A huge explosion occurred, destroying a large part of the forest. A huuuge explosion.

In the direction that Naruto had run off.

Then the shockwave from the explosion caught her and swept her off her feet.

She hit something. Something hard. And she fell into unconsciousness, the last thing out of her mouth a desperate shout:

"NARUTOOOOO!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Days Later, Somewhere in the Wilderness)

Naruto groaned, lying down in a clearing.

The moment the explosion went off from his custom explosive tag, he ran out of the village's west gate. The people manning the barrier would be distracted.

His explosive tag was one that was designed to hold an incredibly large amount of chakra. He'd been filling it for the better part of a week. He's an Uzumaki. Do the math.

He made sure the explosion was large enough that anyone would believe that his body had been completely vaporized in the blast.

He only wished that he'd planned better.

He left through the west gate with no real plan to go. He only planned for his escape. He only had enough food to last a few days and he had been avoiding any towns. He had no idea where he was now. He'd been moving at civilian speeds to conserve energy and by now was out of food.

He was afraid that after all this, he'd die. Alone. Forgotten.

He heard a rustle in the bushes to his left and saw someone come out. He could tell it was a tall man, but the sun was behind him—as it was the afternoon—and was obscuring his features.

The last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was the man's hitae-ate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Back in Konoha)

Shino Aburame woke from his hibernation that occurred when he added a new hive to his body. Now he had two.

He looked around for a second and then said something that he'd find he'd say many more times in the future:

"I've been forgotten."

**(A/N: Seriously, nobody in any reviews talked about him not abandoning Naruto!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Omake — Cow Demons!

Natsumi walked forward through the treacherous forest, feeling considerably more nervous than when she entered. She had a feeling she was being watched, and the howls and roars heard in the distance didn't make her feel any better.

She heard a sound like wind blowing, right in the clearing to her left. She turned, rigid, towards that direction. She witnessed a very strange sight.

Right in front of her the air was opening like a door. A circular door. In the air. I shit you not.

Out of this… portal came three men of varying builds and appearances.

The first was a rather tall (really tall), rotund man with messy green hair. His strangest feature was that he had a zipper going over his mouth, currently unzipped.

The second was another tall man, though not as tall as the first. He had big lips, a black beard and black hair in the shape of a bull's horns and wore a black one-piece outfit.

The third was a man of relatively regular proportions, aside from his long, cube-shaped nose. He wore a black coat with a large, upturned collar and a black baseball cap.

"Hey. Blueno," said the long-nosed one, indicating the second man. "Where the hell did you send us?"

"I don't know," said Blueno, "Right before I used my Ea Doa (Air Door), I felt some type of interference. Maybe that changed my exit point."

"It doesn't matter," said the first man, "We'll just find out like this: SPANDAM! ARE YOU HERE!? Chapapa!"

The second man, Blueno, punched him, launching him halfway into one of the large trees. "Dammit, Fukurou! I knew it was a terrible idea to bring you along. Now if he is here, he'll know we're on to him."

The first man, Fukurou, got up, seemingly forgetting the fact that he was just launched into a tree. "Your power level is still pretty much the same. Chapapa!"

Natsumi started backing up slowly, trying to get away from these crazy people, when she bumped into something. She turned slowly, and realized she just hit the third man, who was staring down at her, an apathetic expression on his face.

"Hey Kaku, what didja find? Chapapa!" Fukurou asked.

"Just a kid," the now-named Kaku stated.

"A kid? Hey, kid. Are we anywhere near Marine Ba—" Fukurou started, but his zipper-mouth was closed by Blueno.

"No. I don't know anything about any Marines around here, but we're in the Forest of Meth," they all looked at her with deadpan expressions. "I'm prepared to fight any cow demons I find."

"Cows?" Asked Fukurou, his mouth now opened. "Well Kaku has the power of the Ox-Ox Fr—" again, Blueno pulled his mouth shut.

"Ox? Isn't that a type of cow?" Fukurou nodded. Natsumi looked at the people around her. One with apparant ox powers, one that looked like a cow, and one who apparently was being held back from revealing any compromising information.

She looked from one to another slowly for a few minutes while they just stared back in confusion. Then she yelled something out.

"COW DEMONS!"

"Cow demons?" Kaku asked exasperatedly. Seriously, what was this girl's malfunction? "I think you're mistaken. My powers do not let me turn into a cow. They let me do this."

His hands turned into hooves and his neck elongated and his skin was covered in a bit of fur with brown and white. He turned into a giraffe. (Curiously, his clothes expanded with him.)

"I'm a giraffe," he announced triumphantly, his head held high. He looked down to see her reaction.

"HAHAHAHAHA! A giraffe!? I don't think giraffe demons are very strong! HAHAHAHAHA!" She guffawed, hunching over in her bout of hysterical laughter.

Kaku's eye twitched. He was not pleased.

Blueno's eyes widened. "Oh shit." He quickly opened an Ea Doa (Air Door) which he and Fukurou swiftly jumped into.

Natsumi stopped her laughter to look up at the giraffe demon. She saw him with multiple tick marks on his forehead and a rapidly twitching eye.

"Rankyaku: Amane Dachi (Storm Leg: Severing Cut)!"

Needless to say, the Forest of Meth couldn't host the Chuunin Exams for a looong time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'll explore what happened in Konoha next chapter.**

**I must say one thing. The latest chapters of Naruto are absolute bullshit! I can cope with Naruto being able to transfer his chakra shroud to others. I can live with that. What I can't live with is a mask lying around that only Orochimaru knows about that allows you to possess the god damn Shinigami. Would a deity like that permit it? Also, if Orochimaru knew about it, why'd he go to Tsunade for his arms? He can disguise himself as the frickin' Kazekage but can't sneak into the edge of Konoha? What the hell!? And now the Hokages are back. Come on! (Though I am looking forward to what'd happen if Madara and Hashirama meet up again.)**

**Don't expect updates to be every few days like it used to be. Back then, I was on Thanksgiving break. But I'll try not to make it every two months. I'll try. **

**By the way, check out my other story. (That means you, Anthony the Vulgar. You know who I'm talking to. [Anyone else who actually is called Anthony the Vulgar, I apologize but I only know one.]) Also, check my profile. I set up a challenge that I hope **_**someone**_** will take.**

**R&R.**

**-Epic Pein**


	7. Afterwards

**Hello, my friends! Joki Boi (formerly Epic Pein) here, with a new chapter, my longest yet! I know that some of you are wondering why I changed my name (or not, but I'll explain anyway)! It is because this was actually my original name choice, but I forgot it! Yes, that's really the reason. Also, the Niidaime Mizukage's Joki Boi technique is my favorite in the series for some reason. Maybe it's just the name. I saw one of my favorite authors recently change his/her name, and it wasn't really hard for me to track him/her down again, so I decided to do it.**

**I know some (see: a lot) of you thought that the omake was stupid (including me. I smashed my head into the wall many times when I reread my chapter, but when I wrote it, it seemed good.), but I put it in there for a reason. Do any of you know (and I'm sure that many of you do) what it's like to sit down, toiling away and typing down your chapter, trying to get your thoughts into word form, and when you're done you look at the word count and are disappointed. Well, that's me. I was very sad at seeing how little there actually was, when it seemed much larger. So in the case that I'm underwhelmed by a chapter's word count, expect there to be a really stupid omake that has almost nothing to do with the actual plot. (I only have one other omake really planned, and that's going to be in quite a while. It's going to be a canon omake, and one that I suspect will be humorous to at least a few.)**

**About the newest chapters. Hell yeah! We're going to see Hashirama and Madara's past (and hopefully their whole battle). I, personally, hope to see Edo!Madara and Edo!Hashirama duke it out. That would be amazing. Also wanna see Edo!Minato's reaction to Obito being the one behind everything. On a completely unrelated note, I'm wondering why Kabuto didn't resurrect Izuna Uchiha or Sakumo Hatake. I'd also have been pretty stoked to see him resurrect Kushina or Mito. And apparently White Zetsu's clones can be used as sacrifices for Edo Tensei. Not as off as I originally thought. After all, the Sandiame Hokage used Kage Bunshin for the Shiki Fuujin. I'll accept it. Finally, as of now, consider in my story that the Shinigami Mask doesn't exist. That may change, but it's unlikely. Don't like it? Look at the name of this website.**

**Can anyone tell me how Kisame knew who Obito was when he removed his mask? Did Obito really make that big of a name for himself? And, if so, could he have been so easily recognized with that big scar on half of his face? I think not! My theory is that Kisame said that as in "You're an Uchiha" not as in "You're Obito." I would like feedback on this.**

**To end this rant, I'll pose a question to the readers. I put a subtle hint last chapter as to where it was that Naruto was going. Can anyone notice it? The first person with an account to state the hint ****in a review**** gets to ask me one question that I will answer. I will point out the first to notice it in the next chapter, after which the person indicated is to PM me their question (if you don't have one, you don't have to ask). If nobody finds it by the time that I post the next chapter, than I will point it out and no question for you. Note that you'll need to be specific or I will be as vague as I can or find loopholes. I will not lie, but some things have not been decided as of yet, only most. You will only get one question. Read the next paragraph for my policy on spoilers.**

**I, personally, hate spoilers. Both the object and the people. If I find out, with proof, that someone who I told something to revealed something out on the Internet to the world (that means on any place that any random person can get to), than I will immediately stop my story. I will post an A/N chapter telling people that I'm stopping my story and who it is that is behind it. I am completely serious right now. It may sound unreasonable, but I don't care. Tread carefully, those with privileged information. Though people may post things as reviews as speculation. It must be phrased as speculation. It may be harsh, but I have a zero tolerance policy for spoilors. Thank you for your consideration.**

**As a last note, to fans of my other story **_**Shattered Revelations**_**, I apologize, but that is more of a side project. I'll still post chapters for it, just not as common as for this one.**

**I must also ask those who are posting reviews as guest to, in the box where it says "Name:" to at least type something in there. It makes it easier to respond to your questions.**

**And now for review responses:**

**MHplayer749: Didn't **_**you **_**notice that they entered Naka Shrine **_**after**_** they got the mask. I really don't think that it could only be used in an Uchiha temple. I'm not being a jerk, just pointing out the facts. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Guest: That was a typo. She was three and a half feet tall. Thanks for pointing that out.**

**Guest: What do you mean by "So Shino, eh ?" I was confused by that.**

**Mystolon: Naruto will definitely be powerful and have lots of attention, don't you worry. Natsumi knows how to do the ****Rasengan**** even though it is a chakra control technique because she was only paying attention to the fact that the ****Rasengan**** is an "awesome cool jutsu!" not paying attention to the finer points. She doesn't know her own level of chakra control.**

**NinjaRiderWriter: Thanks. I think that my idea of Naruto faking his death is original. I haven't seen any other story with this genre that does that. About where Naruto's going, well... hahahaha!**

**i love naruto fanfics: I like your name. Also, my answer is right now!**

**cariangelus: Yeah, everyone forgets about Shino. I'll have a note about Shino at the bottom.**

I don't have Naruto.

"Words" – Normal Talking.

'Words' – Normal Thoughts.

"Words" – Techniques.

'Words' – Techniques (in thought form).

"**Words**" – Demons Talking.

'**Words**' – Demons (in thought form).

_Words_ – Flashback Stuff.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Six: Afterwards

(With Naruto)

A shadowed figure stared down at the boy, a boy who he was rather familiar with, with sadness.

He didn't believe, not for one second, that Naruto had died. Not one cell in his body felt any doubt towards Naruto's continued survival. And now, his belief had been proven.

"So this is the path that you have chosen, Naruto-kun?" He said to the unconscious child. It wasn't a question, more like a statement. "Very well. I will not ask why, for I believe I already know. I only ask that you do not regret. I will leave you more than enough energy to make it to a camp ahead. There you will meet two people. If they deem to do so, then they will host you, and raise you to be a fine shinobi. I leave you with one more thing." At this, he placed a rather long, but thin, object next to the child. "While it is an object of my clan, I have no need for it, and I will not allow any who I deem unworthy to wield it. You are worthy, even though others of my family would disagree."

He knew that the boy would know exactly who he was based on the object given, but he just couldn't find it in him to care about that. Naruto was, after all, a very close friend, albeit a young friend. He could consider it a birthday present, for those birthdays that he would undoubtedly miss.

The boy's eyelids began to flutter, a sign that he was nearing consciousness. He would have to leave soon, and even though he didn't want to, it was for the best. He could just knock him unconscious again, but he already said what he wanted to

The man turned around and walked away, before his body started to fade away from the feet up, like a mirage. "Goodbye, Naruto-kun. If events keep occurring as they have been, then this shall be our last meeting in quite some time. Farewell," the man muttered, before fully disappearing.

The man with a slashed Konoha hitai-ate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Few Days after the Explosion, Konoha Council Chambers)

Minato sighed, his head in his hands. Currently, all of the councils of Konoha were gathered. He sat at the head of the table: the Hokage's seat. The Council of Elders, consisting of the Sandiame's old rival, Shimura Danzou, and his old teammates Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, sat across from him on the other side, Danzou in the center with Homura to his left and Koharu to his right. Each had a stoic expression.

The Shinobi Council sat to Minato's right. It consisted of Nara Shikaku, Hyuuga Hiashi, Yamanaka Inoichi, Aburame Shibi, Inuzuka Tsume and Akimichi Chouza, each the heads of their respective clans (they're positioned with Shikaku closest to him followed by Hiashi then Inoichi and so on). Shikaku had his usual lazy expression. Hiashi and Shibi were unreadable. Tsume looked irritated. Chouza and Inoichi looked curious and concerned. They all wanted to know exactly what happened, and while he'd like to keep it personal, he allowed it. Very few people knew exactly what happened the other day.

The Civilian Council sat to Minato's left. It was made up of wealthy merchants or other influential individuals who were not ninjas, such as Haruno Mebuki, mother of Haruno Sakura. Minato actually didn't want them to be involved, but they claimed that this could affect the lives of the civilians or their businesses. Personally, Minato believed that they just wanted to know everything that was going on. He rued the day that he gave them much more power. It was after the war ended and they entered the relatively peaceful time that they were currently enjoying. If another war would break out, then their power would be revoked in order to keep everything in ninja hands. But he had faith that they would eventually change. **(A/N: I like council bashing just as much as anyone else, it's just that in the context of this story, there probably won't be a lot of opportunities for it. Sorry. They don't have a reason to hate Naruto, nor do they hate Natsumi.)**

There were also some other individuals in the room. Behind and to Minato's right stood Jiraiya, his sensei, with a grim expression. Behind the Shinobi council stood the top three ANBU captains: Uzuki Yuugao, codename Neko, Tenzou, codename Tora, and Hatake Kakashi, codename Inu, all in ANBU uniform. Behind the Civilian Council stood the stone-faced Morino Ibiki, head of the Torture and Interrogation—T&I—Department, Tsunade, head of the Hospital and Medical Division, who, for some curious reason, refused to take the role of the Senju's clan head, and Mitarashi Anko, former apprentice of Orochimaru and third of the T&I Department, only under Ibiki and Inoichi.

Normally, he wouldn't have brought in Anko, but the event happened in the Forest of Death—_her _forest—which had a considerably large clearing newly made. Jiraiya and Tsunade were there because this concerned them. It was the same—but to a lesser extent—for Kakashi and Yuugao. They were there also for the fact that they were ANBU captains, and ANBU captains were usually involved in such events. Tenzou was brought in for him to gain experience in what usually would happen in case an event like this occurred again as he was a newly instated ANBU captain who used to serve as Itachi's second. Ibiki was there to see if any of this information brought out any abnormal behavior from the individuals gathered. Now Minato didn't distrust his Council, it was just that it's better to be safe than sorry. It was a rather suspicious event, after all. While he got the info from Natsumi last night after she woke—he would have used Inoichi's Mind Reading Technique but he feared that the Kyuubi might not like that, and strike at him—he still wanted to be sure. His Natsumi wouldn't lie to him about something so serious.

"Minato," Jiraiya began, "we should start."

Minato subtly nodded, which Danzou took as his cue to speak. "Hokage-sama, would you _please_ inform us as to the circumstances of the… 'event' that took place in the Forest of Death not too long ago." Everybody wanted to know what happened. A blast like that didn't occur every day.

"Well," Minato began, "I don't know the exact circumstances of what happened, as the individual involved succumbed to unconsciousness before we were able to ascertain all the information—we are unable to use any mind-based techniques on her due to… unique circumstances." All of the shinobi in the room understood, just based off of the admittance of this individual being a female, the term 'unique circumstances,' and the fact that so many individuals connected to the Hokage's family were involved. Something happened to Natsumi.

"Well, who is 'the individual involved'?" Mebuki Haruno asked impatiently, missing all of the clues that were laid out before her. The others on the Civilian Council shared the same view on the matter. What a group of geniuses.

Minato mumbled out his response.

"Come again," Mebuki ground out, impatient.

"My daughter."

"Oh." Mebuki responded. Now she felt rather cruel for asking him to tell her about the… wait. He didn't yet say what happened.

"Can you _pleeeeaase_ explain what happened?" Mebuki ground out. She was getting really impatient and when she was impatient, or annoyed, she tended to get aggressive, which seemed to be a genetic trait.

"Fine." Minato said, "Natsumi left to go to Training Ground 44 for an as of yet unknown reason. After surviving in there for an admittedly long time for someone not even a genin, she encountered my son, Naruto, in there." At this, some of the civilians started. They were unaware that their Yondiame had a son. Hiashi unnoticeably quirked an eyebrow. Minato's tone when he mentioned his son was… sad?

"And what happened to… Naruto?" Mebuki, who was apparently taking the role of spokesperson, asked, attempting (miserably) to hide the fact that she didn't know of Naruto's existence. 'Though now that I think about it,' she thought, 'my daughter has mentioned an annoying blonde boy occasionally.'

"He…" here, the Hokage's voice cracked, startling many who were unaware of the situation. "He… he… d-died."

"Y-Your son's… dead?" Mebuki asked, horrified. Many of the civilians were ashen-faced at the knowledge of the death of their Hokage's son. The members of the Shinobi Council were also surprised, but they, along with the Elders, were able to keep a straight face, if only with their frowns being more pronounced.

"How did the boy die?" This came from one individual that surprised many. Hiashi. He was usually the one who didn't say anything at council meetings. The only ones who spoke less than him were Shibi and, on occasion, Danzou.

Minato, after reasoning in his head that Hiashi only wanted to know because his daughter was to be Naruto's wife, spoke. "The ex-explosion." Minato's voice was actually cracking up. "T-There was some s-sort of massively-charged explosive t-tag that Natsumi unknowingly charged. N-Naruto noticed it, and took it a-away f-f-from her before dashing off. There were no r-remains found, n-nor would I expect any to be f-found. He saved her life." Based on his trembling, the Hokage must have been severely shaken up about this.

'How sad, to have such an individual taken from this world so young. Kami mustn't have liked the child. He has had such a difficult life. I don't know how Hinata will take it. Itachi probably won't care; that backstabber. Sasuke… I don't even want to know what will happen to Sasuke; his mind's already in quite a fragile state. What I want to know is how Natsumi will react.' This was thought by Hiashi, who was genuinely sad for the boy. 'No, not 'boy.' His name is Naruto.'

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the village, a boy training with bugs thought, 'I've been forgotten.'

"That means that the boy is a… hero." This came from another unexpected one. Danzou. Everyone—even the Civilian Council members—looked at him, curious as to his reasoning. Danzou would never say something such as that out of mere sympathy.

"The boy clearly, based off of the given account, knew what it was that your daughter was holding and sacrificed himself to save her. If she had died in the blast, than that would mean that the Kyuubi had died. We would be unable to know when the Kyuubi would reform, as evidenced by the Nanabi of Takigakure, which reformed almost a decade after its container's death from an untreated illness, and the Hachibi of Kumogakure, which reformed very shortly after its previous container's death. As such, we would be unable to know how much time it would take for the Kyuubi to revive. The only thing we would know would be the fact that based off of all previous accounts, the Kyuubi would be revived in the general area of its container's death. That being: Konoha. He is, unknowingly to himself, a hero." His reasoning was perfect. If only Danzou seemed more sympathetic to the fact that a child died.

Everyone in the room digested this fact. The civilians were pale (again). Mebuki opened her mouth, but before she could utter a single word, a large explosion—though not nearly as large as the one that the meeting was based off of—occurred. Along with it, a chakra was felt. A very certain chakra. A chakra that all ninja in the council room knew all too well. The next moment, the Yondiame Hokage disappeared in a flash of yellow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto was near hyperventilating as he looked down at the object that was postioned next to him upon his awakening. That was all that he was focused on. He didn't care for the sound of wolves howling in the distance. He didn't care for the scattering of the ants near his feet. He didn't care that he was so dirty, that now his bright blond hair was a disheveled, dark brown mess.

He knew what it was. Or, at least he knew what something that looked identical to the object was in the case that it wasn't the genuine article.

The object was shaped like a guitar, but was much thinner than one. It had a long handle with a rope coming from it. It was made of metal—if his knowledge was accurate and this was indeed the genuine article, it was chakra-conductive metal. The very borders of it were red, while much of the remainder was black, aside from some red in a very certain symbol on each side of the center, directly symmetrical to each other.

This symbol was a group of three spiraling tomoe.

Naruto knew what this was. This was a gunbai. But not just any gunbai—no. This was an Uchiha clan gunbai. The Uchiha clan was rather infamous for its use of gunbai in the times before the creation of the hidden villages. Probably the most infamous figure to ever wield one was Uchiha Madara, widely regarded as the strongest Uchiha in history, and with good reason. His prowess in battle could only be described as divine—a god in human form, only matched in strength by the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama.

But this was not that gunbai—heavens no. This one was also rather famous, but not nearly as much as Madara's, which had been lost after his death after his famous battle with Hashirama at the Valley of the End. This one could even be called its twin.

This gunbai belonged to Uchiha Izuna, brother of Madara.

Many believed that the weapon of Izuna was lost to time, just as Madara's had been.

Madara and Izuna. A pair of brothers, incredibly powerful and loyal to each other and their clan. It was actually creepily similar to Hashirama and his brother Senju Tobirama, the Niidaime Hokage.

Each of their gunbai were widely regarded as having special abilities, with Madara's being stronger. Naruto did not really have any more information regarding the fan's abilities, as it would be considered an Uchiha clan secret. It was really a wonder that Naruto was able to discover as much as he had.

But… if this was here, than that meant that someone had to have left it. He knew of only one person who would have had even remote access to the long-thought destroyed object _and_ would have given it to him.

Itachi had been here.

Naruto knew of what Itachi had done. How couldn't he? You couldn't walk five minutes on the streets of Konoha without hearing some hushed whispering of it. Naruto knew that not all of the stuff that he heard could be taken at face value—all rumors lose facts the longer they're in circulation as rumors—so he only really accepted what he heard from multiple sources. It was a wonder how nobody pays attention to a little kid, even while having an important conversation. And Naruto had incredible practice in being ignored.

Naruto knew Itachi more than pretty much anyone, even his family. Naruto probably even knew him better than Sasuke.

Itachi apparently killed the Uchiha clan. 'Okay,' Naruto ceded, 'Itachi definitely killed the Uchiha clan.' But Naruto knew that no matter how skilled Itachi was, he couldn't have killed everyone by himself. There had to have been someone else. Also, Itachi had supposedly spared Sasuke on a whim. Naruto knew that was absolute bullshit. Itachi loved the village even more than his clan, and Naruto knew that Itachi loved Sasuke even more than the village. Itachi spared him. Sasuke probably couldn't see this because he was in such an emotional state. Itachi was incredibly loyal to the village. He wouldn't have betrayed them just to 'test his power.' Itachi's greatest desire was peace. He wouldn't have done something like kill his clan on purpose—it would only incite chaos.

He couldn't have changed just overnight. Nobody could change that fast. Nobody.

Or… or did Itachi never really reveal his true colors. Was their entire friendship a farce?

It took the entire span of a second for Naruto to immediately quash that idea. He knew, resolutely, that he and Itachi were genuine friends. Naruto then realized that Itachi was one of the very few friends that he had that didn't betray him. He and Itachi were still friends.

Naruto then remembered something… and felt guilt flow through his system. Shino never betrayed him. Shino never raged at him. Shino was always by his side. Naruto then resolutely decided something. Itachi and Shino were still his friends. And… Sasuke and Hinata were still his friends too. Naruto couldn't fault them for what they did, now that he had the time to think about it. But Naruto had already made his decision. He knew that they'd understand.

(In Konoha, a boy with a fondness for bugs felt a pleasant feeling coursing through him to counteract the earlier unpleasant one. He spoke aloud to himself. "I feel… good. Why? It is, of course, because I have been remembered." He then returned to pondering what caused the explosion on the other side of the village and why his older clansmen seemed more worried than an explosion such as that would warrant.)

Naruto got back on track. The Uchiha Massacre. He knew that there was more to it. He knew that there was something going on. It was more complicated than just a killing of a clan—and that was pretty complicated. He just needed to know more. It was like a puzzle. He knew he could solve it; it was just that he was missing all of the pieces, so he couldn't know exactly what's going on. Even a small piece such as a border could change one's perspective.

Naruto looked around, back at the matter that he was currently concerned with. Itachi was here.

"ITACHI!" Naruto yelled out. "ITACHI!"

He would continue yelling for hours, but he couldn't see hide nor hair of the subject of his thoughts.

Hours later, he stopped, giving up on Itachi revealing himself if he was even still there at all.

He looked down at Izuna's gunbai before deciding to take it with him. It wasn't a hard decision really. It was a powerful weapon, and it reminded him that Itachi didn't forget him. He only came up with one snag.

It was really heavy. Naruto couldn't even hope to carry it with him. He eventually resigned himself to dragging it through the ground, creating a rather easy to follow trail. It wasn't desirable, but it would have to do.

The one thing that Naruto didn't notice—and was probably one of the most important things—was that he wasn't nearly as exhausted as he had been.

With that, he set off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Back in Konoha)

Minato flashed to the area where the explosion had taken place, and noticed the surrounding location being that of the shinobi hospital. He had placed his Hiraishin tags all over the village, which had come in handy during the Kyuubi's attack years ago.

He was prepared for many things. An attack by Iwagakure. Orochimaru's return. His sensei being beaten by a group of vengeful kunoichi.

He wasn't prepared for what it was that he was seeing before him. Staring straight at him, with a crooked grin and glowing white eyes, was one of his greatest fears.

His daughter. His daughter had lost control, somehow. And she had used four tails of the Kyuubi's chakra, resulting in a blood cloak. Minato knew he had to act quickly. With a blood cloak active, Natsumi was also dealing damage to herself. Her only instinct right now was to destroy. Everything.

Minato could see that the explosion was caused by her violently leaving her second story hospital room. He could see many people, civilian and shinobi, injured by the unexpected strike. He could see them and the ANBU that he could feel nearby staring at him, waiting for him to do something.

Minato knew that he had to stop her. He just didn't want to harm her too much. Dammit! The more time he spent deliberating, staring off with the Kyuubified Natsumi, the more she was hurting herself and the chances of the Kyuubi's escape rose. He didn't have any of his demonic chakra suppressing seals on him, and he didn't want to leave her alone for even a moment. Where was Kushina? She'd be able to handle this much more easily with her demon chakra-suppressing Chakra Chains.

He needed to use force and fast. He didn't want to hurt his daughter, but that would be unavoidable. Damn.

With that, he took out a tri-pronged kunai.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsumi walked forward, in a daze.

She woke up earlier in the hospital. She remembered asking her kaa-chan what happened. She told her that her brother had saved her life at the cost of his own.

She thought that that was just one big, terrible dream. Her brother wasn't supposed to die. Sure, she was mean and everything, but she still cared a bit about him. And now he was dead. For her. And she had scorned him her whole life. Making him unable to have any but a few friends. Degrading him at every turn. Spitting on his attempts to communicate with her.

And now he was dead. Dead, thinking that she hated him. Dead, for her.

When she thought of what would happen if her brother died, she told herself that she wouldn't care, that she would continue life as it had always been.

That was not the case.

She felt empty. She felt hollow. She felt… Oh my god! She actually felt _sad_! For her brother. What the hell was going on with her!

Then she found herself in this place. A sewer. A dark, dank sewer. At first, she ran forward, but after what felt like hours of this, she just started hobbling onward.

She saw a faint red glow in the distance, along with a little red mist floating just over the water. If she had been in a stable state of mind, than she may have recognized this for what it was.

She found herself in front of a cage. A cage with a single piece of paper on the front of it, with the kanji for seal on that. If she was in a clearer state of mind, than she would know exactly where she was.

"**Child…"** a dark voice called out from beyond the gargantuan bars. **"I can tell that you are suffering. Trust your heart to me—remove the piece of paper on the bars—and I will rid you of all of your suffering! Remove it, and free me! I shall get rid of all that causes you misery!" **The voice gradually grew louder until it was the volume of a great shout.

Natsumi could feel in the back of her mind that removing the paper was a bad thing, but she just wanted all of this confusing stuff to go away. She walked forward placing her hand on the top of the seal…

And peeled.

"**Foolish human,"** the being behind the bars mumbled, with a very vulpine grin adorning its features, watching the girl pull down the seal keeping him from his vengeance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(With Naruto)

Naruto walked forward, still dragging the gunbai behind him, into a clearing. He could hear people talking, but only until he got close. They obviously heard him.

He walked into the clearing and saw two men staring back at him.

The first was a man with red hair, along with a red beard and mustache. He wore a long-sleeved light-red shirt and pants, with a mesh-armor shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandals. Around his waist he wore a brown sash-like high-waist piece with a pouch in the front and armored lapels falling to the sides. He wore a black piece of armor which ran across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, which came from a large three-pointed headpiece with a crown-like ridge, which also bore a ring on the left as well as his hitai-ate which Naruto could see in clear view. One of the things that attracted the most attention about him, though, was his weapon, which he carried over his shoulder. It was a massive six feet long double-headed, double-sided battleaxe. The shaft was four feet long, with each of the axe parts being a foot long. It was a solid crimson color, aside from the blades themselves, and had a large red spherical gem in the center of each side of the axe on both axes and both sides.

The second was an absolutely massive man. Like, seven feet tall massive. He was heavily armored. As in, almost all of his body being covered, only his brown eyes and the area around them revealed. He wore a strange device on his back and a red kasa on his head, both appearing to be made of the same material as the plated armor, which extended to his lower face in a similar manner to that of Hatake Kakashi's. Underneath that part that covered his face he wore a white cloth which covered both sides of his face and the top of his head. He wore black gloves and a black gi with the sleeves apparently torn off. He wore a bronze ring around his neck, over the armor. He also had his hitai-ate over the white cloth that covered his head. His weapon was just as curious as his partner's, though it seemed more proportional. It was a halberd, just as tall as himself. It appeared to be made of the same material as his armor, and was also the same color. The blade part was two and a half feet long, the shaft being four and a half feet long. He held it firmly in his right hand.

The first man looked at him curiously, while the second one appeared to be bored and disinterested.

Naruto was staring at their hitai-ate, which had a very peculiar symbol. A small, six-sided shape in front of a larger, six-sided shape.

The symbol of Iwagakure.

The first man smiled with his eyes closed, leaning forward toward the boy, who looked rather tired and ragged, and was carrying a rather peculiar item. "Hello child. My name's Roushi. My friend here's is Han. Who might you be? It's not that often that a child comes out of the wilderness here. Not common at all."

Naruto would later realize that it wasn't really wise to reveal your name to Iwa ninja if you were from Konoha, a fact which was obvious based off of his next statement, but the man seemed so kind and sincere. "Uh… Hi. I'm Naruto. Namikaze Naruto." And that sealed his fate.

The first man's—Roushi's—eyes widened, while the second man—Han—opened his eyes and stared at the boy wildly.

"Did you say… Namikaze?" Han asked calmly, but that was offset by the manic look in his eyes, as he stood up. Though apparently the question was rhetorical

"Hello," Han said, steam coming off of his body, particularly the back part, "and goodbye."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that's a rap.**

**Yes, Naruto's going to Iwa. Don't bitch at me (or do. It's not my business). I have a plan for Deidara that I don't think anyone has ever done before in an Iwa!Naruto story. There are going to be a few major OCs, but not too many (to me at least). If possible, can you point out to me any good Iwa!Naruto stories. Thanks.**

**Originally, this was going to be a Suna!Naruto story, but I scrapped that. I'll eventually set up the idea for it on my profile as a challenge for anyone who wanted to take it. It would have two main Suna teams. Temari, Kankurou and Matsuri under Baki, and Naruto, Gaara and a significantly younger Pakura under Yashamaru, with Pakura as Naruto's love interest. PM me if you're interested in taking it.**

**I got Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 the day it came out, and finished it shortly. I must say, that I loved the game. I wish that the Edo!Kages were playable (especially the Mizukage), but you can't always get what you want. I finally was able to complete the Madara fight without using the restore health option and I was very satisfying. Seriously, that's tough. I hated fighting Deidara, especially as Kankurou, as I find it difficult to play as puppet wielders. The final fight with Tobi was tough and it took long. I cannot ever look at Chomei the same way ever again. The toughest part of it, to me, was fighting Goku and Chomei at the same time. Is that thing on gamefaqs about unlocking the Edo!Kages, the Kin-Gin brothers, Anko and others true, or is it just bullcrap?**

**I have no idea of a schedule for this, but at least this one didn't take two months.**

**I would like to tell you all that today (March 17****th****) is the anniversary for when I first read a fanfic. It was **_**Chunin Exam Day**_** by Perfect Lionheart. Great story by the way. Just felt you all should know.**

**That scene about Shino last chapter was meant to be a throwaway scene about people forgetting about Shino. But recently, my muse has thought up of something for Shino. Something… awesome. It has to do with that scene. Mwahahaha!**

**I recently realized something. Before this, I was just a regular kid who hung out with my friends at school and just read fanfics. Now, I'm an author. I realized while writing this, that I have fans! That I have a responsibility to those fans! And I will tell you that I will never abandon a story. It may take weeks, months, maybe even a year, for me to update, but unless situations in my life absolutely DEMAND that I stop this, then I will not stop. I'm not one to give up.**

**Thank you for your time.**

**Remember, read and review.**

**-Epic Pein**


	8. Life Sucks, Then it Gets Worse

**Hello again, faithful readers (and/or new guys). How have you been? I've been fine, thanks.**

**Don't blame me for the incredibly long time it took to update. Blame a combination of lots of school projects, computer issues, and writer's block.**

**That's really… all that I've gotta say. Oh, one more thing.**

**Oh no, it appears that the character category has been filled with characters who haven't been introduced yet. What a shame. (They will be major characters, though.)**

**Hey flamers, where've you been? I've gotten like zero flamers. I know that's a good thing, but where are you? I would like if you flamed (I'll consider it constructive criticism), as long as you're polite about it. Also, if you say something like "You're story sucks," at least tell me why it sucks and what I could do to make it better. Thanks for your consideration.**

**Ooh. I remembered another thing. Yes, all of those things about unlocking the Edo!Kages, Anko, Kin-Gin Brothers, Teuchi and others are fake. It's bullshit. How do I know this? Well, I tried the thing to get Black Zetsu. I tried the thing to get Anko. I have 7 million ryo! And I didn't unlock any of them. Unless it's a Playstation exclusive thing, then it's bullshit. And I wanted the Niidaime Mizukage too.**

**Okay people, I'll address this right now. If there's a pairing for Naruto, it's going to be with Kurotsuchi. That's a very big IF, just so you know. Just Kurotsuchi, though, not a harem.**

**And now for review responses:**

**OnGuard: Thanks for being polite about it.**

**onefunrun: I actually have read that one before, and I liked it very much.**

"**So Shino, eh" guy [I'll just call you Shino Guy from now on. Just put that in the name box: Shino Guy.]: None of my reviewers are meaningless, even the flamers. "Neutral surprised reaction," huh. That made me chuckle. I've just never heard that term before. Yes, Natsumi and Minato suddenly care. I did that because now the guilt will crash down onto Natsumi and weigh her down. Hahahaha!**

**johnknight13 [guest]: Hehehehe!**

**shadowelf144: That's very flattering, but there are plenty of other much more awesome Naruto stories out there. Thank you for the compliment, though.**

**Now on with the story!**

I don't own Naruto, all right? Geez.

"Words" – Normal Talking.

_'Words'_ – Normal Thoughts.

"Words" – Techniques.

_'__Words__'_ – Techniques (in thought form).

**"****Words****" **– Demons Talking.

_**'**_**_Words_**_**'**_– Demons (in thought form).

_Words_ – Flashback Stuff.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eight: Life Sucks, Then it Gets Worse**

(With Naruto)

Naruto stared up at the imposing man while said imposing man just looked down on him with indifference again instead of the manic look that he had but a few moments ago. The man stared at him for a few seconds more before asking, "Aren't you going to run away?"

Naruto looked down at the gunbai behind him before turning around to reply, but found his eyes widening when a massive fist slammed into his gut. Moments later, his body flew away before crashing into a rather thick tree.

Naruto got up shakily before falling onto his hands and knees, coughing up blood. He looked up and glared at Han, who had the gunbai in his left hand. "Hm. Now why would a kid like you have an Uchiha Clan gunbai? Izuna Uchiha's gunbai, even? Even if you're Namikaze's son, I doubt that you're _that_ special." He threw the gunbai behind him which was subsequently caught in his left hand and held over his shoulder in much the same manner as he held his ax. Naruto just continued to glare at him, getting up to his two feet and then dashing away into the surrounding foliage. "That's not going to help you, kid."

Roushi just looked on, bored, _'So you're just going to play with him for a while, eh Han?'_

"Fungoukyaku (Erupting Strong Foot)!" Han roared out before disappearing. An impact sound was heard in the forest and a few trees were knocked over before a poof sound was also heard. "I see," Han added while walking out of the forest, "You know how to use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique). But how many can you make, especially in your condition?" Two more Narutos jumped out of the foliage to his right. He turned towards them and punched one solidly in the face while simultaneously kicking the other in the neck, causing them to revert to smoke.

Han heard movement behind him, turning around, only to find nothing there. _'A genjutsu!'_ Han thought. He turned around swiftly, only to have a ball of energy slammed into his gut.

"Rasengan!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(With Minato)

Minato charged at the four-tailed Natsumi with a Hiraishin kunai in his right hand and a quickly forming Rasengan in his left. Natsumi roared with enough force to cause a shockwave, but Minato was not deterred. He ran even faster and appeared right in front of Natsumi before using his Rasengan and launching her up into the air. He then threw his kunai behind her before teleporting there with another Rasengan and, using it, launched her down into the ground. He then made a few hand seals before calling out his jutsu, "Raiton: Ikazuchi Danmaku (Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Barrage)!"

**(A/N: Did I translate that right? If not, what would be the proper translation?)**

Multiple lightning bolts formed in midair before crashing down at Natsumi's location, causing a large amount of dust to float into the air. Many surrounding shinobi began to cheer before a roar was heard from the location. As the dust cleared, an unharmed Natsumi was revealed to the surrounding populace.

**(A/N: I know that you may not like Minato using an element, but he's got to have a wider skill set than just Rasengan and Hiraishin. Also, he was trying to put elemental manipulation into the Rasengan, which indicates that he has some form of elemental training. I chose Raiton because it seems to fit him and somebody had to teach Kakashi Raiton.)**

Minato threw another Hiraishin kunai at Natsumi, appearing right above her with a Rasengan in hand. He was about to slam it down, when another Natsumi came out of the current one's back and dashed away, seemingly dragging the original one into its body. Minato cursed in midair before disappearing in another flash.

Natsumi tore down the streets of Konoha, destroying anything that got into her way. That included walls, stands, and even people. So far, some shinobi had tried to stop her, but they were mercilessly swatted aside hard, some even dying from just the impact. Some unfortunate civilians also got into her way. She had even crashed through half a dozen buildings, causing the collapse of one of them.

A group of ANBU appeared surrounding Natsumi before they all made hand signs. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" A mass of large fireballs were launched at Natsumi form all directions. Her response was to roar even louder than before, causing a shockwave that overpowered the fireballs, causing them to return to their senders. Most of the ANBU quickly got away from the fireballs, but a few were unable to get away in time and were burnt by their overpowered burning projectiles.

Natsumi ran off again, but was suddenly stopped. Before her stood three men, all with similar appearances. The first wore the standard Konoha flak jacket, shinobi sandals, navy blue pants with tape around the shins, had his kunai holster on his right thigh and wore his hitai-ate around his neck. He had black hair in an upwards facing ponytail and rather tanned skin. The second was almost identical to the first aside from the fact that he had no hitai-ate, had a bit of facial hair on his chin and had dark green markings under his eyes. The third and final man was Shikaku Nara, leader of the Nara Clan

"Troublesome," Shikaku groused, "Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique), success. Hurry up Minato! We can't hold her forever!" Already the signs of strain were clear on the Naras' bodies, sweat dripping from their brows.

Minato ported right above Natsumi and slammed her right into the ground, creating a sizable crater.

Natsumi burst out of the ground and struck at Minato's location with an elongated chakra claw, only for him to port away. Then, a blonde blur appeared next to her and smashed her into a building next to the Naras. "Minato, are you alright?" The blonde blur—Tsunade—asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where's Kushina? She could stop this."

"I found Kushina passed out in the hospital room and left Shizune to resuscitate her. She should be en route now."

"Good," Minato said, relief clear on his face. He knew that Kushina was in the room that Natsumi had come out of, and was afraid that something serious had happened to Kushina. Something did apparently happen to her, but at least she was still alive.

Natsumi then launched out of the building that she was shot into and slammed into the Naras' location, causing dust to fly into the air.

"Ensui, Atoippo, are you alright?" Shikaku called out.

The dust cleared away to reveal Ensui facing up. He wasn't moving, but his chest was lowly rising, indicating that he was at least breathing. Atoippo, though, was facedown, missing his left arm and not breathing. Natsumi wasn't there. "Dammit," Shikaku cursed as two ANBU appeared and took both Ensui and Atoippo away.

An explosion occurred not too far down the street, causing the able shinobi present to head in that direction.

They came across Natsumi shooting off red chakra blasts at a large swarm of bugs in the air. There were more tinier swarms flitting around and impacting with Natsumi's sides which Natsumi was trying to use her tails to swat out of the sky, but they would disperse and then reform before Natsumi could hit them.

"This won't hold her for long," Aburame Shibi, appearing next to the Hokage's party, began, "Why? Because she will realize that we are doing minimal damage and begin to leave the insects alone. You will need to immobilize her soon."

Moments later, it seemed that Natsumi had realized just that and was about to take off again before she began to sink into the ground as if it were a bog. "Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)!" Jiraiya called out, appearing with the Hokage's group. "Minato, I got one of your demonic chakra-suppressing seals!"

Minato was about to comment when Natsumi jumped out of bog and landed on more solid ground. Natsumi then launched more red chakra blasts at them, forcing them to scatter.

Suddenly, a green blur appeared under Natsumi and launched her into the air. The figure then appeared in front of her and punched many times, having fire shooting out of his fists, they were so fast. The figure then used one final punch at Natsumi to launch her away, crashing into the Forest of Death. "Asa Kujaku (Morning Peacock)!" The figure roared.

The figure landed on the ground to reveal a man wearing the standard Konoha shinobi uniform, only with a green spandex bodysuit on underneath as well as orange legwarmers. His hair was fashioned into a shiny black bowl cut and he had large bushy eyebrows. His skin was red and his eyes were vacantly glowing. "YOSH! Take that, most unyouthful creature! I, Maito Gai, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, has defeated you!"

"Gai," Kakashi added, appearing next to him with a hand on Gai's shoulder, "It's not over. But you did a good job. You should rest now."

"What are you talking about Kakashi!? I can still keep—" With that, Gai's skin color turned back to a normal tan and he seemed to stumble on his feet before falling unconscious.

"I'll take him to the hospital. His body's going to need to repair after using the Eight Gates multiple times without enough rest. He challenged me to a battle again just yesterday," Kakashi said, holding Gai over his shoulder, before taking off to said destination.

"Minato. Look," Jiraiya commanded before Minato turned towards the Forest of Death and gasped. Above it was a large purple ball of chakra which began to shrink.

"Dammit," Minato began, "The only Hiraishin kunai that I have in the forest is the one in the tower. The other one's paper seal was incinerated by the blast the other day." With that, the Hokage's party jumped into the Forest of Death.

Back on the ground, though, a certain newly-minted silver-haired chuunin gasped with both fear and anger in his eyes. _'I knew that it was a demon all along. Now everybody else will finally believe me.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(With Naruto)**

**Naruto looked at Han's hunched over form, having jumped back when the Rasengan ran out of energy. Han was grasping at his stomach area. Naruto felt a smile of accomplishment appear on his face.**

**That smile disappeared, though, when Han stood right back up, not an injury on his chest. "Sorry kid, but nice try. At least that confirms that you're at least close to Namikaze, so you're probably not bluffing." Steam then began to come out of the structure on his back.**

**'_So you're taking off one of your handicaps, eh Han? This kid must've caught your interest,'_**** Roushi thought, still watching the battle.****_ 'You're using that, eh Han? That seems a bit overkill, though. It's what made Kiri hate you, after all.' _****With that, Roushi jumped away from the scene of the battle.**

"Futton: Yugakure no Jutsu (Boil Release: Hiding in Hot Water Technique)," Han calmly announced. The air around them started to be filled with mist. Naruto looked around, trying to find the massive man, before the mist around him heated to scalding temperatures. Naruto then vanished in a poof of smoke. "Another Kage Bunshin. This is getting tedious."

Deeper into the forest, Naruto was gasping, both from receiving his clone's memories as well as feeling himself begin to run low on chakra. _'I only have enough for maybe two more Rasengans, but I can't even get close to him now, with that boiling mist technique of his. Even if I do hit him, even a full-powered Rasengan won't do anything to him. That armor won't let me get through.'_ He then remembered one part of the man's armor that didn't seem to be as heavily armored as everywhere else. _'Maybe I…'_ His train of thought was cut off when he saw some mist begin to drift into the area, causing him to abandon his hiding place.

'_Dammit! These guys are obviously experienced. I won't be able to escape forever, and I'm running low on energy. Also, they have the gunbai. I guess this is it, eh… But I won't go down without a fight!'_ He thought with new determination.

Back in the clearing, Han had the mist disperse. The Namikaze boy showed lots of potential, but Han was still going to kill him.

He remembered back in the Third War when his entire battalion was wiped out by the blonde Konoha ninja in an instant, him being the only survivor. That was what firmly placed him in the bingo books around the world, with a flee-on-sight order. Han didn't want to kill the Namikaze spawn because he wanted revenge for Minato's killing of the battalion. Personally, Han couldn't care less for them. He was actually pretty thankful. That battalion was almost completely full of Jinchuuriki haters.

No. He wanted revenge because Minato didn't engage him. Minato stood in the center of all of the dead bodies and just stared at Han with a certain look in his eye before teleporting away. The look in his eye was one that indicated that Minato didn't even consider Han to be even vaguely a threat.

Han was infuriated! He wanted to fight that man and destroy him! He viewed him as nothing! Even most of those from his village looked at him with fear or hate or (in the rare case of one who was either unaware of his condition or was able to look past it) awe. Never apathy.

Han had obsessed about fighting Namikaze, even leaving on a "training trip" with Roushi—his fellow Jinchuuriki—to learn how to control his powers more. He could now control up to four tails of the Gobi's power, even able to control a blood cloak form, and was well-versed with his bijuu-granted Futton abilities. He just needed a way to fight Namikaze.

And then this brat just wandered out of the forest. Han would kill the boy and then bring him back to Iwa. News would then reach Konoha about the death of the Hokage's child at his hands, and, if Minato was like any normal parent, Minato would be furious and attempt to take the life of his child's killer. It was a bit morally bankrupt, but Han has waited for years.

He saw Roushi reappear back in his previous location after he had dispersed the mist and locked eyes with him for a second. Even after all of this time, Roushi was still hard to read to the towering man. Also there was the fact that in all of their spars, Roushi would always beat him. Han would use all of his skills—his strength, his Futton, his bijuu—and yet Roushi always handicapped himself—rarely using his Youton and never using the Yonbi's chakra—but still always won. It was irritating, but Han could see that he was slowly gaining ground on his fellow sacrifice.

He saw the boy come out of the foliage again and charge at him, with another Rasengan in hand. Han held his ground and even put his halberd over his shoulder, indicating that he saw the child as no threat. "You should know that that doesn't work, brat!" He called out.

The boy hit him again with a cry of "Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)!" But this time was different. Last time, Naruto had hit him in the stomach, a place which was rather heavily armored. This time, Naruto had hit him in probably the least armored place aside from his face.

Roushi's eyes widened at seeing what Naruto had done. He both felt the need to laugh and the need to grimace in sympathetic pain.

Han's eyes widened in both shock and pain. This kid had balls. And an analytical mind to notice the weakest part in his armor.

Naruto's Rasengan had hit him right in the groin.

Han was unceremoniously launched away. Not too far, just far enough.

Naruto looked up with accomplishment. He had actually hurt the guy this time. His smile dropped when he saw Han get back up, though he looked a bit shaky on his feet.

"You little brat. I'LL KILL YOU!" Han roared, his eyes full of fury. The sheer killing intent that he had unleashed was enough to freeze the young boy in his tracks. Han hefted his halberd into his right arm and cocked it back.

Roushi's eyes widened. _'You're going to use that technique!? Damn you're pissed, eh Han? Kid, if you want to live, I'd advise moving_ right now_.'_

Han threw his halberd like a javelin straight at the irritating boy, letting out an incredible, barely comprehensible roar of "Futtouten (Boiling Point)!"

Naruto jumped away a second before Han threw his weapon at him. Roushi shook his head, _'Sorry kid, but you aren't going to get out of this one unscathed. But at least you moved before he fully threw it. Now let's see the result.'_

Naruto screamed in pain. He jumped away from the attack, but even he could see that he was going to be hurt. Naruto felt a searing pain at his right arm, right at the shoulder. Naruto's eyes widened.

Han looked at the child in satisfaction.

Roushi whistled. 'Damn that's gotta hurt. Good thing Han's halberd was so hot that it instantly cauterized the wound.'

Naruto looked down at his right arm. Or at least what used to be his right arm.

His right arm was gone. Gone at the shoulder.

Naruto once again screamed to the sky, in unbearable pain, not noticing Han's slow, deliberate approach.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(With Minato)**

Minato jumped into the clearing where Natsumi was. How fitting, that they would find her in the location of her brother's death. He noted with more alarm that she had sprouted a fifth tail and it appeared that marrow had begun to form above her body in the shape of a fox.

He noted with more alarm that the ball of chakra that he had seen before was now just floating right above her mouth. Then, Natsumi ate it, causing her body to be pressed to the ground.

"Minato!" Jiraiya began. "That's the—"

"Yes, Jiraiya-sensei. I know what it is. That's the Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Ball)."

"Bijuudama!" Tsunade gasped. She had never seen one, but she had heard of the destruction that they had caused in both the Kyuubi's attack and both the Second War and the Third War. "How are we going to defend against that?"

Natsumi finished adjusting to the weight, and apparently noticed them, as she had cocked her head back as if she was about to spit at them. "The village is right behind us, Minato!" Jiraiya roared.

"I know that!" Minato snapped back at his sensei. He knew what he was doing. He had already prepared a Jikuukan Kekkai (Space-Time Barrier) behind them at the edge of the Forest of Death, which would teleport the Bijuudama into the forest away from Konoha. He just hoped that there were no shinobi on patrol there or any settlements. When he performed this maneuver back during the Kyuubi Attack, he hadn't been able to precisely pinpoint where the Bijuudama would end up. Afterwards he had gone to investigate the location and found just the hints that there was a small settlement that was destroyed in an instant. He had beat himself up about it for weeks, but got over it eventually. This time he knew that there wasn't a settlement where he was sending the projectile, but there may have been a patrol team in the area.

Minato and his party jumped away from the launched Bijuudama, just barely escaping the beam of destruction.

At the edge of the forest, a crowd of both shinobi and civilians had gathered. Though when the large purple ball shrunk down, many veterans of the Kyuubi Attack began to usher the civilians and unknowing shinobi away.

"Hinata-sama," Hyuuga Ko urged the young girl who had wondered into the area, wondering what the commotion was, "We must get going."

"Why?" The girl asked.

"Because—"

At that point, a beam of light could be seen cutting through the forest, causing a large gasp within the population. The crowd began to scream and run away from the area, before a seal array popped up in its way. Many of the shinobi sighed in relief, recognizing this as the Hokage's Jikuukan Kekkai. When the Bijuudama hit the barrier, it was seemingly absorbed into it.

A few miles southeast of Konoha, a massive explosion suddenly appeared, wiping out the surrounding forest and wildlife. The only human casualty was a returning ANBU with a plain mask and cloak returning to Konoha from a long-term spying mission to Kirigakure issued by Shimura Danzou. He had a vital scroll with him with information on the Yondaime Mizukage, but he and the scroll were suddenly incinerated by the blast. No remains would be found.

Back with Minato, Natsumi didn't seem to be getting any calmer. In fact, it appeared that a sixth tail was beginning to grow. _'This is not good. At this rate I'll have to possibly even kill her.'_

But suddenly, glowing gold chains rose from the ground around Natsumi, binding her and forcing her to lay prone on the ground. A familiar female voice called out from the forest, "Chakura Kusari Shibari (Chakra Chains Binding)!"

Kushina jumped out of the forest along with an ANBU and they began to dash at Natsumi as fast as they possibly could. "Tsunade," Kushina called, "Your necklace!" Tsunade asked no questions and immediately threw her necklace at Kushina. She remembered that about two years ago, Kushina had asked to borrow it for a bit. She was initially reluctant, but Kushina told her that it was for an important research experiment and would not be harmed or altered. What irritated her, though, was the fact that Kushina wouldn't tell her what she had discovered.

Kushina caught the necklace and jumped over the thrashing and writhing Natsumi before she placed the necklace over Natusmi's neck. Kushina jumped away as multiple wooden pillars with inward-facing spikes erupted from the ground around Natsumi in a circular formation.

The ANBU's bare hand had the kanji for sit (座) on it. He then called out, "Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu—Kakuan Nitten Suishu (Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique—Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands)!"

The Kyuubi's chakra seemed to be pulled out of Natsumi into the pillars, until she was lying on the ground, bleeding rather severely due to the blood cloak's self-inflicting damage.

Everyone crowded around Natsumi until Minato picked her up. "Come on," he said, "It's been a long day."

But before they could set off, Kushina fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

Before Minato could ask what was happening, Tsunade and Jiraiya had already got down and examined her. "So this is why she couldn't join us before," Jiraiya began, "The Kyuubi's chakra within her seems to want to rejoin with the original source. This probably didn't happen before because Natsumi didn't lose control before."

"If Natsumi loses control again in the future…" Tsunade contemplated, before looking to Minato with a sharp gaze. "She has a high probability of having the remaining Kyuubi chakra escape her system. If that happens… she'll die."

What nobody in the little group would've anticipated had been that that would be the day that the village would begin to fear again. That was the day when Natsumi would begin to experience just a fraction of what other Jinchuuriki had gone through their whole lives.

That was the day… when Natsumi would stop being a hero in the eyes of many.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Within Natsumi's Mind)

The Kyuubi grinned, looking down on his jailer removing his seal. _**'Yes, yes. Almost there.'**_

But then he sensed two certain chakras. On he recognized as Kushina's. The other he also recognized, it just wasn't exactly what he remembered, but it was familiar enough. **"Hashirama,"** he growled.

Natsumi was peeling down the piece of paper, when she saw her shadow, indicating that there was a light behind her. The next thing she knew, she felt that she was being pulled backwards, away from the seal. But whatever was pulling her felt comforting, so she just closed her eyes and let herself go.

The Kyuubi watched as his key to freedom was pulled away. **"Nooooo!"** He roared. **"Damn you Hashirama! Damn you Madara! Damn you Minato! Damn you Kushina! Damn you Hiruzen! Damn you Natsumi! Damn you all to hell! Damn you all to the farthest reaches of the Shinigami's stomach! Damn you all!"**

The Kyuubi would continue to thrash in rage for six months.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(With Naruto)**

**Naruto was in the most pain that he had ever been in in his life. He gasped, grasping at his shoulder.**

**He began choking when Han had lifted him at the neck with a scalding hot hand. "I was just going to kill you quickly and be done with it after playing with you for a bit more," Han spoke sinisterly, "But now I think that I'm going to take my time. Enjoy slowly melting from the inside." At this point, a small layer of red chakra was visible just off of the surface of his skin.**

**Naruto was barely conscious, but he was aware enough to see the small red layer. ****_'A Jinchuuriki? I've been fighting a Jinchuuriki? I was going to lose from the very beginning. I had no chance. He's from Iwa. That means that he's got either the Yonbi or the Gobi. I guess… I guess this is where the Tale of Uzumaki Naruto comes to a close, eh? What a sad story it was.'_**** With that, Naruto lost consciousness.**

But after Naruto fell unconscious, his body began to do something strange. His shoulder began to bulge, as if something wanted to come out of it. A moment later, golden glowing chains came out of his shoulder and wrapped around Han.

"What is this?!" Han growled, feeling his demon's chakra recede back into his body. He tensed his body, then pushed outwards, shattering the chains around him. "I guess that that was your last attempt." He lifted an armored fist and was about to slam it into the boy under him when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "What?"

"Stop," Roushi commanded. He looked closely at Naruto and noticed that the scratches and seemed to be healing rather quickly. Roushi then smirked. "It looks like Old Onoki's and my theory were right."

"What theory?" Han asked, his interest captured.

"We're going to be taking this boy with us, Han." Han's face quickly morphed into one of both anger and confusion. "He has a lot of potential. We're going to teach him."

"Why?" Han asked, quelling his fury.

"Consider it an experiment," Roushi began, "And there will be no debating with me about this." Here he gave Han a pointed look.

"At least tell me about this theory."

"I guess that you deserve that much," Roushi began. "This is the theory that me and Onoki formed after the Second War."

"This is the theory that we were unsure of the subject's existence. This is the theory which has just been confirmed by this boy."

"This is the theory about the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai—Junnou (Adaptation)!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stat Sheets

Before I start this, let me address something about the stat sheets. I'm going to be altering them. I'm going to follow the formula of KaiserBlak in regards to stat sheets, who apparently got his idea from Iron Monkey Fist. Anybody can use this.

Here's going to be the template: Ninjutsu: 0 Taijutsu: 0 Bukijutsu: 0 Genjutsu: 0 Intelligence: 0 Strength: 0 Speed: 0 Stamina: 0 Chakra: 0 Chakra Control: 0 Total: 0

The numbers can go from 0 to 5, but I will have a few characters with 6s. A 6 indicates if a character is super exceptional in a category (such as Tsunade and chakra control). Here is what the categories denote:

Ninjutsu: This refers to basic ninja techniques to advanced techniques to elemental manipulation techniques. (An example of a 6 would be Sarutobi Hiruzen.)

Taijutsu: This refers to hand-to-hand combat skills. (Duh.) (An example of a 6 would be Maito Gai.)

Bukijutsu: This refers to weapon combat. Be it a sword, a gunbai, a kunai, or something different like a puppet, a fan, sand, insects, ninken, etc. (An example of a 6 would be Sasori.)

Genjustu: This refers to illusion-based skills. (An example of a 6 would be Uchiha Itachi.)

Intelligence: This refers to… intelligence. (Duh again.) (An example of a 6 would be Nara Shikaku.)

Strength: This refers to raw power. (An example of a 6 would be Senju Tsunade.)

Speed: This refers to how fast someone is. (An example of a 6 would be Namikaze Minato.)

Stamina: This refers to how long a character could last. (An example of a 6 would be Roushi.)

Chakra: This refers to how much chakra an individual has. 0-1 is academy student. 1-2 is genin or rookie chuunin. 2-3 is experienced chuunin or tokubetsu jounin. 3-4 is jounin, elite jounin, or ANBU. 4-5 is Kage or Jinchuuriki. 6 is an experienced Kage, an experienced Jinchuuriki, or an Edo Tensei summon. (Note: There can be exceptions to this rule. This is just a generalization.) (An example of a 6 would be Roushi.)

Chakra Control: This refers to how well an individual can control or fine tune their chakra. (An example of a 6 would be Tsunade.)

Total/Overall Level:

0-10: Academy student, civilian, ronin, non-shinobi fodder.

10-15: Average genin.

15-20: Advanced genin or rookie chuunin.

20-25: Average chuunin.

25-30: Advanced chuunin or tokubetsu jounin.

30-35: Jounin and ANBU. (Like Sarutobi Asuma.)

35-40: Elite jounin or elite ANBU. (Like Tenzou)

40-45: Kage level. (Like Jiraiya.)

45-50: Run! (Like Namikaze Minato.)

Some characters will have a different set of stats for super modes (like Jiraiya's Sage Mode or Han's Blood Cloak Mode).

If characters appeared in this chapter but were not given sheets, then I will give them a sheet in a later chapter that has them in a battle. Naruto and Natsumi will not get sheets until they grow older and actually develop some more skills.

Konoha Shinobi:

Minato Namikaze:

Ninjutsu: 5

Taijutsu: 5

Bukijutsu: 4.5

Genjutsu: 4.5

Intelligence: 5

Strength: 4.5

Speed: 6

Stamina: 5

Chakra: 4

Chakra Control: 4.5

Total: 48

Level: RUN!

Kushina Namikaze:

Ninjutsu: 4.5

Taijutsu: 4

Bukijutsu: 5

Genjutsu: 3.5

Intelligence: 4.5

Strength: 4

Speed: 4.5

Stamina: 5

Chakra: 5

Chakra Control: 4.5

Total: 44.5

Level: Kage

Tenzou (Yamato):

Ninjutsu: 4

Taijutsu: 4

Bukijutsu: 3.5

Genjutsu: 3

Intelligence: 4

Strength: 3.5

Speed: 4

Stamina: 3

Chakra: 4

Chakra Control: 4

Total: 37

Level: Elite Jounin/ANBU

Hiruzen Sarutobi:

Ninjutsu: 6

Taijutsu: 5

Bukijutsu: 5

Genjutsu: 4.5

Intelligence: 5

Strength: 4

Speed: 5

Stamina: 3.5

Chakra: 5

Chakra Control: 4.5

Total: 47.5

Level: RUN!

Iwa Shinobi:

Han:

Ninjutsu: 4

Taijutsu: 4.5

Bukijutsu: 5

Genjutsu: 3

Intelligence: 4

Strength: 6

Speed: 4.5

Stamina: 5

Chakra: 6

Chakra Control: 4.5

Total: 46.5

Level: RUN!

Roushi:

Ninjutsu: 5

Taijutsu: 4.5

Bukijutsu: 5

Genjutsu: 3

Intelligence: 5

Strength: 4

Speed: 5

Stamina: 6

Chakra: 6

Chakra Control: 4

Total: 47.5

Level: RUN!

In the future, some characters' stat sheets may be updated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, that was that.**

**How'd you like my first conflict scenes?**

**Ooh. Drama-inducing handicap. Don't worry, Naruto will still be awesome in the future. In fact, he'll be even more awesome because he's handicapped. And don't worry, I'll explain Junnou (Adaptation) next chapter.**

**Wow. Every transition ended at a cliffhanger.**

**Next chapter will have a timeskip.**

**I've pretty much planned out my story to the end. This ends the Introduction Arc. Next will be the Welcome to Iwa Arc (does anyone have a better name?). After that is the Haigakure Arc. After that would be an Explosion Corps Mini-Arc. Then is the Chuunin Exam Arc. After that is… a secret.**

**I issue to my readers a challenge! Every few chapters, I'll release a question to the masses. The question may have nothing to do with the story, may have something to do with the story, may have something to do with canon Naruto, or may be something completely random. The first one who leaves the correct answer as a REVIEW while signed into their account will be allowed to ask ONE question. ANY question, as long as it has to do with this story. I will leave the winner's name in the Author's Note the chapter after I issue the question. If there is no winner by the time that I post the next chapter, then there will be no question to be asked. If I don't know the answer to the question, then I will tell you and let you ask another question. You MUST ask the question in a PM, which I will respond to. You must be logged into an account when you review the answer. Thank you for your consideration.**

**And now for the question of the week:**

**In Chapter 6, what did I leave as a hint that Naruto was going to go to Iwa?**

**Read and Review.**

—**Joki Boi**


	9. Explanations and Expectations

**Woohoo! Quickest! Update! EVER! (For me.)**

**I'll be updating more frequently over the summer now that I'm not too busy (I hope).**

**And now to start my longest chapter yet. (But hopefully not my longest chapter ever.)**

**And the winner of last chapter's question thing is: Decius23! Seriously, I'd appreciate it if more than one person actually **_**tried**_**.**

**About my story stats. Yes, I will be keeping them. You may think: 'Hey, he/she's not that powerful/weak in whatever subject.' But my characters in this are going to be a bit different than canon. That's why it's fanfic. Like, by the Chuunin Exams, Shino is going to be more powerful than he would be at that point in canon. Naruto's going to be completely different from canon, too. On a side note, Natsumi's fighting style is not going to be just spamming clones and Rasengans like canon!Naruto's, though those will be a key part in her style.**

**Also, stats don't really mean anything in a ninja fight. They're just guidelines. Like, I had Roushi and the Third Hokage have the same stats at 47.5. That doesn't mean that it would be a draw. No, the Third would still beat Roushi in the end. Probably. See, even I can't predict a ninja fight. This Roushi and Han are going to be more powerful than what their canon selves have shown.**

**Now for review responses:**

**angel11xpr: I feel the same way about that type of story. So don't worry, Naruto won't ever defend Konoha for the sake of defending Konoha. The only people in Konoha that he really cares about are Hinata, Sasuke, and Shino.**

**TigrezzTail: His arm itself won't be growing back, but he'll get a substitute for it… sorta.**

**Mystolon: His career as a shinobi is not over. In fact, it has just begun!**

**wooden farts there on the go: Yeah, I guess. But I made those stats for the Third at the time of his death in my story. Sure, he was still old, but back then he was still able to fight the Kyuubi. The Third won't appear in my story again (probably). Those stats were just there as a formality.**

**sanguinex: Thank you. Also, I agree with you about this type of fic. But don't worry, I won't abandon this.**

**OooXylionOoO: Okay, I don't know why all of that bold stuff was there. For some reason was messing with me. That bold wasn't supposed to be there, all of the techniques were supposed to be highlighted, and the stat sheet was supposed to read smoother. I don't know why that happened, but I hope it doesn't occur again in the story.**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed my chapter.**

I don't own Naruto.

"Words" – Normal Talking.

_'Words'_ – Normal Thoughts.

"Words" – Techniques.

_'__Words__'_ – Techniques (in thought form).

**"****Words****" **– Demons Talking.

_**'**_**_Words_**_**'**_– Demons (in thought form).

_Words_ – Flashback Stuff.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Nine: Explanations and Expectations**

**(Tsuchi no Kuni)**

**Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He didn't feel bad, aside from a sharp pain at his shoulder. Why would… oh yeah, his arm was cut off. That sucked. Wait… he was dead, right? Why would he feel pain if he was dead? Or did whoever it was that ran wherever it was that he ended up decide that he deserved to have his arm gone still. That sucked.**

**Naruto felt around him and realized that he was laying on something soft, like a bed. But that can't be it. Can it.**

**Naruto slowly opened his eyes so as to adjust to the light. He noticed some movement to his right. His vision blurred for a bit until he finally could see what it was that he was looking at.**

**Standing next to his bed was the massive armored figure of Han. Naruto and Han just stared at each other for a bit until Naruto spoke nervously, "So… why am I not dead?"**

**"Roushi wanted to find something out. Apparently we're going to train you for the next three years. Be proud brat. You get to be trained by two Jinchuuriki." Though Han didn't really seem all that gung-ho for the prospect of training the young boy.**

**"Two Jinchuuriki, eh?" Naruto then looked at his arm. "I'm surprised that I'm taking this so well."**

**"Don't worry, brat. The shock will come back in a bit. You're not out of the woods yet." Here, Naruto gave him a pointed look, before looking at his arm and back again. "What? …Don't expect me to apologize. I'm not sorry in any way, shape, or form. I don't apologize when I'm not sorry. Besides, that'll help your tolerance for pain… maybe." Naruto just glared at him some more. "Roushi, get in here! The brat's awake!"**

** Naruto heard a crashing sound and turned towards the door. The room that he was currently in was rather plain. Just a bed and dresser. There was a door to his right and a small window to the left. The walls were painted a dull brown. That seemed to be the predominant color: brown.**

**Roushi walked in holding his head with his right hand. "Dammit Han. Not while I'm practicing a new Doton technique. And I know that you knew what I was doing." He then looked at the youngest individual in the room, "S'up."**

**"Uhh… Hi," Naruto said uncertainly. "Can I ask why I'm alive?"**

**"Yes, yes, you can ask. But first, may I ask why you were even out here in the first place. I don't think that Minato's son would be out in Tsuchi no Kuni." That was the piece of information that was bugging him (and Han): why was the boy here?**

**Naruto stared at them for a second, their expecting and piercing gazes boring into him. "I don't really think I should tell that to someone who just tried to kill you."**

**"Actually," Roushi spoke up, "I wasn't trying to kill you at all. That was all Han. In fact, I'm the one that saved you." Roushi could understand where he was coming from, though. Why would you tell anything even remotely sensitive to someone who you just met, no matter how nice or trustworthy they seemed? That wouldn't make sense at all. They'd have to earn the kid's trust first. And with the injury that Han inflicted, that'd probably take a while.**

**At this, Naruto turned to Han, "Yeah, why did you try to kill me anyway?"**

**"Namikaze," Han spoke as if that should explain everything. When he saw Naruto's still-expecting look he elaborated. "I wanted to get a sure-fire way to get a fight with Namikaze. Him hearing of his child's death would undoubtedly enrage him; enough for him to try and kill me. Unless he's an absolute bastard of a father, but he doesn't seem the type." Han noticed the boy's lips quirk downwards in a miniscule amount.**

**Naruto thought he understood. His father did make many enemies in the last war. But Han didn't seem to want to fight his father for revenge. That was curious. But still… "You still didn't answer my first question. Why am I alive?"**

**Roushi could ignore the fact that he did in fact answer the kid's first question. "It's just a bit of curiosity. You see, there's been a bit of a theory among us old folks." Here, Han glared at him. "Okay, among me and other old people. Han's not really that old. Well, it's a theory about Uzumakis. You're mom's Uzumaki Kushina, correct?" Here Naruto nodded. That was pretty common knowledge, even in other nations. His father ****_was_**** a legend after all, so his wife would be pretty well-known. And she made quite the name for herself as well. "Good. You see, this theory is about one thing: the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai—****Junnou (Adaptation)****."**

**"Wait, wait, wait," Naruto interrupted. "The Uzumakis don't have a kekkei genkai. I asked my mother about it and she only said that we had longevity and potent chakra, but that was it."**

**"And that is where your mother would be wrong. But first I must commend you on being so calm about your injury." Here he looked at Han and it appeared that they had some form of silent conversation. "Oh. Shock factor. I see. It'll kick in in a while, kid. Probably an hour, maybe two." Oh. That was so comforting to Naruto's mind.**

**"But yeah. The Uzumakis have a kekkei genkai. In fact, right after you fell unconscious, it awakened in you. Congratulations." Naruto didn't look very happy, though.**

"Junnou is a body type kekkei genkai and—" Roushi began.

"Wait, wait," Naruto interrupted (again), "Why is it even called that? And what's a body type kekkei genkai?"

"*sigh* We'll get to why it's called that in a while. I guess I'm gonna have to give you a crash course in kekkei genkai," Roushi rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I hate explaining things to people. It's why I've hardly had any students ever."

"Well, there are three types of kekkei genkai: doujutsu (eye techniques), elemental types, and body types. An elemental type is the most common of the three. It's the combination of two of the base elements. Take an example: Han's Futton (Boil Release) is the combination of Suiton and Katon. They're all over the scope from common to rare. Futton is actually not that common. There are some common ones like Youton (Lava Release), which exists in three major countries. Some can be rare like Suna's nearly extinct Shakuton (Scorch Release)—the combination of Katon and Fuuton. Some are even believed to be extinct like Mokuton (Wood Release)—the combination of Suiton and Doton that the Shodai Hokage wielded—or Hyouton (Ice Release)—the combination of Suiton and Fuuton from Mizu no Kuni."

"Can you combine more than one element?" Naruto interjected.

This time, Han spoke, "It is possible, but we'll get into the concept of kekkei touta later." Naruto remembered hearing his father speak of kekkei touta when he asked him about the other nations. Apparently the Tsuchikage wielded one.

"Then there are doujutsu. I'm sure that you know of them, being from Konoha and all," Naruto did in fact know of doujutsu. Two of his best friends had them and a third had the potential to awaken one. "The most famous ones are the Sharingan and Byakugan. Though there are a few less known ones like the Kaiseigan (Resurrection Eye) of Kusa… or the Rinnegan," the last part was barely mumbled, even Han barely heard. This peaked Han's interest. Roushi seemed nervous about this… Rinnegan. What Han didn't notice was the faint stirring of the Gobi within his seal upon the mention of the Rinnegan.

"And finally, there's what you have," Roushi addressed Naruto, "You have a body type kekkei genkai. A type of kekkei genkai that—as the name suggests—alters the body. Examples of a body type would be the Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) of the Kaguya Clan, the Aburamushi (Parasite) of Kusa **(A/N: Sakon and Ukon's kekkei genkai)**, the Henkou (Modification) of that one clan of crazies, and the Suika (Hydrification) of the Hozuki Clan, which they try to pass off as just an advanced form of Suiton, which also could be easily mistaken as a Juukankyou Seiki (Living Environment Animation)."

"A what?" Naruto asked.

Han rolled his eyes and decided to elaborate, "A Juukankyou Seiki is when someone understands an element to such a degree that they can literally become that element. It is even rarer for the kekkei genkai elements, though it has been done. The first person recorded to use a Juukankyou Seiki was the Shodai Raikage. He understood lightning to such a degree that he was literally lightning. The practice would have seemed to have dried up, though, as the most recent one that I know of is the old "Hiken (Fire Fist)" of Konoha who disappeared after the Second War. Roushi actually fought with him a few times." **(A/N: No, it's not Ace from One Piece.)**

"Yeah. He was a tough bastard, but I never could get his name. *sigh* Good times."

"Wait," Naruto began, "Does that mean that you could theoretically turn into steam if you practice enough."

"Well," Roushi stated, "No. His Futton was granted by the Gobi. For you to have a Juukankyou Seiki for a kekkei genkai, said kekkei genkai needs to be genetic." Naruto got a bit more information from what was just said than what it was that was said. He discovered that Han had the Gobi. Therefore, Roushi had to contain the Yonbi if Minato's information was to be believed.

Roushi continued, "We're going off on a tangent here. The Uzumaki kekkei genkai is called Junnou (Adaptation) because of what it does. Remember that this is all theoretical. It is theorized that Junnou is a one-time-only kekkei genkai. That means that once it activates, it'll never activate again, but the abilities granted in that moment of activation will stay the same. There was a clan with the same type of kekkei genkai from Haigakure (Hidden Ash), but they're extinct now.

"Junnou activates in an Uzumaki that has at least 50% of their gene pool being Uzumaki. It activates during a period in the potential wielder's life when they are in a period of extreme stress. Like, 'I'm-gonna-die-and-I-can't-do-anything-about-it' levels of stress. Those stress levels were generously applied by Han."

Han snorted, "I aim to please."

"Well, you've been out for a week and through certain… procedures—"

Han interjected, "*coughexperimentscough*."

Roushi donned a strained smile. "Through certain _procedures_, I was able to deduce what you have unlocked, and I must say that you are one very lucky Uzumaki."

Meanwhile, Naruto's mind was swimming. Too much information too fast. Also, he thought that this "shock factor" was beginning to prematurely set in. He had a kekkei genkai? How was this possible? Well, apparently it was an Uzumaki thing. Wait, if he got abilities then, "What exactly was it that I gained from this?"

"I'm glad you asked. You know your mom's chakra chains?" Naruto nodded to Roushi's question. "Well, you've got 'em. Also, you've got advanced healing. Plus you got increased muscular and skeletal strength in your remaining arm. In addition, you got resistance to both demon chakra and high temperatures. I'm not saying that you're gonna be able to survive running in lava or a full-on Gokakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique), but you'll be able to endure the convection and residual heat."

Naruto's jaw dropped. He apparently got a lot of great abilities. "Wait a minute. How were you able to discover what I got? That I'm resistant to heat or high temperatures?"

Here, Roushi seemed to be uncertain, until Han cleared his throat. Roushi looked at him with relief plainly showing. He knew that his old comrade would bail him out. "_Roushi_ discovered this through trial-and-error experimentation. You _were_ out for three weeks, after all." Roushi glared weakly at Han.

Naruto pointed accusingly, "You experimented on me!"

"That doesn't matter," Roushi attempted to placate the young blonde. Damn his insufferable need to sate his curiosity. It would be more difficult to establish a bond and trust with the boy.

"I think it does indeed matter," Naruto replied, "But we'll get to that later. Now tell me, how did I get these abilities?"

'_Cheeky brat,'_ Han thought, _'Trying to dictate the flow of the conversation.'_

Roushi breathed out, grateful for the change of topic. "Well, the development of certain abilities depends on the conditions at the time of the kekkei genkai's awakening. You got heat resistance because Han was letting out steam all around you. Demonic chakra resistance because Han also had his bijuu chakra out. Increased muscular and skeletal strength in your left arm so as to make up for the lack of your right. Healing because you had multiple wounds all over you. In fact, more often than not, every Uzumaki has advanced healing. Probably they unknowingly awakened it, just not enough conditions were met for anything more than advanced healing. Your chakra chains, on the other hand, were difficult to figure out the reason why they've developed, mainly in part because they apparently only form when you actually need them too. They wouldn't appear for me because they could tell that I wasn't going to try and kill you. I don't know how, though. I suspect that you'll learn how to call upon them at will in the future. Anyhow, I think that it developed because your body could tell that you would need to actively stop the demonic chakra instead of just being resistant to it. Remember, this is all in theory."

"Uhh…" Naruto didn't even know how to respond to the large influx of information that he had just received. His head was beginning to hurt.

"Take a nap, kid. We'll start your training after your complete recovery. That should be in about two weeks." That was a little fact that Roushi had to constantly remind Han of. They would start pounding him into shape _after_ he was healed.

Han left the room. Roushi went to follow, but was stopped by a question from Naruto, "How do you even know of all of this?"

"Because, kid," Roushi began tiredly, "my grandfather was an Uzumaki."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Namikaze Clan Compound—Konoha)

Natsumi groaned, holding her head. Where was she? All that she could remember was talking to her kaa-chan and then… nothing.

Natsumi heard the comforting voice of her mother, "How are you, Natsumi-chan?"

Natsumi sat up in her bed and looked around. She was in her room. A stark difference from the hospital room that she had woken up in previously. "My head hurts, but I think I'm fine. What happened?"

Kushina inaudibly sighed in relief. It appeared that Natsumi didn't remember losing control or her meeting with the Kyuubi. She knew that Natsumi had more likely than not met the Kyuubi. She remembered that the first—and only—time that she had lost control that she had encountered the creature. She had never felt such an overpowering bloodlust and hate before in her life. She had gotten up to four tails before Mikoto—who she had been teamed up with on that particular mission alongside Nara Shikaku and Aburame Shibi—had managed to calm her down. Thinking of her old best friend brought some sad thoughts to the forefront of her mind. She knew the story of what had happened to her and couldn't help but hate Fugaku (and to a lesser extent Shisui). When she had died, she had probably been a prisoner in her own body.

She and Natsumi were the only ones in the house at the time. Minato was out doing his Hokage duties, Kakashi and her students were out on missions, Tsunade and Shizune were at the hospital, Jiraiya had returned to Myoboku for the next few months for some "special training," as he called it. Probably senjutsu training to attempt to fine tune his control, now that she thought about it. She was actually pleasantly surprised about that. He seemed pretty serious about it. She would have expected him to go out collecting that "research" of his. But even she couldn't deny the evidence. She had even been there to see him off, witnessing his disappearance via the Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Reverse Summoning Technique).

"Sweetie, what do you remember?" She asked sweetly, responding to her daughter's question with a question of her own.

"I… uh… I remember waking up in the hospital after this big explosion in the forest and—Wait! What happened to Naruto? He took the tag and just ran off. Where is he?" Natsumi didn't know why, but she had a sinking feeling in her stomach, as if she already knew the answer subconsciously.

Kushina frowned. This wasn't something that she wanted to relive. It had broken her up inside to know that her son was dead. He hadn't had the opportunity to grow up and become a strong shinobi like his parents. Whenever she looked back at it, he also didn't have the opportunity to make that many friends. The only ones that she could remember off of the top of her head were Hiashi's daughter, and Mikoto's kids Sasuke and Itachi. She knew of Itachi being ordered to kill his clan and knew that he must have gone through a lot of stress. She doubted that she would have been able to do the same for her village, killing her family.

What was worse was that they weren't even able to find any remains. While most of the explosion wouldn't have disintegrated a person, Naruto was at the center, where it would be the most intense. Kushina had raged for a while, blaming everybody that she could think of for her child's sad fate: Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, even Minato. Hell, even Danzou, who she knew for a fact had never interacted with her son. But in the end, she had to accept that Naruto had chosen to die. Her son was a hero, saving her daughter's life. Even though he seemed cold to his sister, Kushina could tell that with that simple act that Naruto had indeed loved his sibling very dearly, enough to save her life in spite of his own. It actually eerily reminded her of Itachi.

"Natsumi-chan," Kushina began, "Your brother. He's…" Tears welled up in her eyes. Natsumi's eyes teared up too, but she didn't know why. "Your brother is… he's dead."

Kushina watched for Natsumi's reaction with a careful and critical eye, ready to react in case Natsumi lost control again. She heard Tsunade's conclusion that she would die if Natsumi lost control again, and that was not a fate that she would look forward to. She saw Natsumi's face stay the same for around ten seconds, but then her eyes widened and her body started to slightly tremble, "No… No, no, no. You're wrong. He's not dead," Natsumi grasped at her head and started mumbling "No" to herself over and over.

"Natsumi, dear," Kushina said, relieved by the fact that Natsumi didn't exhibit any signs of losing control this time. "People die. Friends; family; people you don't even know. It's something that won't change. People have driven themselves to insanity to try and find a way to escape it," here she thought bitterly of Orochimaru. "It happens suddenly and there's no way to stop it. Kami just decided that it was his time. Take solace in the fact that he decided himself to die and that it was quick." Kushina had had her own time to mourn, and now she would help her daughter through the process.

Natsumi looked up, teary-eyed, but it appeared that she understood, "He d-decided to d-die himself?"

"Yes," Kushina said, glad that her daughter understood.

"Why?"

"For you." Natsumi's eyes widened even further. Her brother—the one that she had belittled and took the attention away from and all-around ruined the life of—had saved her life. After all of that, he still cared. Natsumi curled up into a ball and started crying again. Kushina was also driven to tears by her memories, and decided to leave Natsumi alone for the meantime.

Ten minutes later, Natsumi looked up with determination burning in her eyes. She would not let her brother's sacrifice be in vain. She would be the best shinobi the world had ever seen. To protect the place that her brother had called home. Her brother had died for her. That meant that he had believed in her. She would not let him down. But first, she had to do something.

She had to make amends.

Kushina would later reenter the room, only to find it empty.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Around the Same Time—Konoha Park)**

**Three children were sitting at a patio in the southwestern portion of the park. They didn't speak any words, just keeping their thought to themselves. That was until one wearing glasses spoke up, "Have you heard?"**

**The other two, already knowing as to what he was referring to, merely nodded.**

**"They're wrong," the one who initially spoke up said. This caused the other two to start, the girl of the pair moreso than the boy.**

**"What are you talking about, Shino," the boy hissed, "He's dead. The civilians were talking about it a lot before whatever it was that happened three weeks ago occurred." The three had not had an opportunity to meet until now.**

"Sasuke, can you really not see it? What of you, Hinata?" The now-named Shino asked to the pair. Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at Shino. Hinata just looked nervously from one to the other, her eyes tearing up due to remembering what had happened. "Would he have really died in such a manner?"

This made Sasuke and Hinata think. Naruto wouldn't have just thrown his life away. And the story about him "just finding an explosive tag" just seemed to suspicious, even to them. Shino was on to something. But still… "I don't know," Sasuke spoke, "It sounds too good to be true."

Shino nodded, "Understandable. But… but I don't know how but I… I can tell. I can just tell that he's out there."

"Somewhere," Hinata muttered. She had taken his reported death the worst of them. She had been in her room for days crying. She had interpreted his demise as a form of suicide, and she blamed herself as she had snapped at him not too long before he had "died." Same with Sasuke. He blamed himself. And Itachi for making him do such a thing. But what they didn't know had been the fact that it was _Shino_ who had taken his passing the worst. He was just better at hiding it then others.

"Yes, Hinata," Shino began. He had never spoken so much in such a short period of time since… well, _ever_. "He's out there… somewhere. And we will find him. Even if it should take years, we will find him," this was spoken with great confidence.

"What," Hinata pondered. "What if, when we find him, he… doesn't want to come back?"

Shino stayed silent for a while, but eventually answered. "We'll cross that hurdle when we get there. But to accomplish this we will need to get strong. Very strong. I can tell." Shino spoke this with great determination.

Sasuke smirked at this, "I think we can manage that."

Before they could speak any more, though, Hinata decided to interrupt, her voice now cold. "It appears that we have a visitor."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(With Natsumi)

Natsumi didn't know how or why, but she could tell that things had changed. She left her house, her destination the park, hoping that those who she wished to speak to were there.

But as she walked down the streets, she noticed that a few buildings looked scuffed up and… burned? Not only that, but less people were smiling at her or offering her hellos than normal. She could tell that something had happened, she just didn't know what.

She swore that in her peripheral vision she could see some people openly glaring at her, but when she tried to focus in on it, they would turn away.

She subconsciously quickened her pace, wanting to get away from their gazes.

She eventually entered the park from the north, until after about a five minute walk, she made it to her destination. And, fortunately for her, all three of those that she wanted to address were there.

"It appears that we have a visitor," she heard Hinata say coldly, glaring at her with the Byakugan active, making for a rather intimidating appearance for the seven-year-old. Natsumi could also see Sasuke glaring at her, and, even if she couldn't see it, she knew that Shino was giving her a rather pointed gaze.

"Do you need something, Namikaze-san?" Shino ventured to ask. He and his friends did not really have a positive relationship with the girl.

What surprised them, though, was when the usually unbearably arrogant girl bowed low to them. "Can you ever find it in yourselves to forgive me?"

Hinata's Byakugan deactivated in shock. Sasuke's jaw dropped. Shino's did too, but nobody could see it due to the high collar of his new jacket. Simultaneously, both heirs and the heiress brought their hands up in a certain hand seal. "Release!" Shino, realizing that he wasn't in a genjutsu, put his hands down. Hinata activated her Byakugan to check, but reported negative. Sasuke… he tried a dozen more times before giving up.

This disheartened Natsumi, but considering her behavior regarding these three, it was understandable. "Forgive you for what, exactly?" Shino asked, taking the role as spokesperson of the group.

"Everything."

"I… see," Shino commented, before bringing his two accomplices into a huddle with him. They whispered amongst themselves for a few minutes, before they all nodded and turned back to Natsumi who had by now stood back up. "Why?"

"I… I've seen what I've done wrong. Brother's death has opened my eyes. I will not let his sacrifice be in vain, and I wish to make amends with those who I have wronged… unlike what I was able to do for him."

Wow. Naruto's "death" really seemed to give her an attitude adjustment in the positive direction. Shino decided not to tell her about his theory of Naruto's continued existence; she might revert back to being a little jerk. This version of her was one that they'd try to keep for as long as they could.

"You asked if we could forgive you," this time it was Sasuke speaking. Natsumi shook her head in the affirmative. "The answer would be… No." Here, Natsumi lowered her head in sadness. It appeared that she couldn't remove the past. "Or, at least… no for now." Natsumi took a bit to interpret that, then felt hope again. She may not be able to make up with them immediately, but she would be able to in time.

She could only hope that her life would continue in this positive turn after the recent downward spiral that she had experienced. That life would get better.

She could only hope…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Two Weeks Later—Roushi's Hideaway—Tsuchi no Kuni)**

Naruto woke up, actually looking forward to today. Over the past two weeks, he had woken up repeatedly to receive nourishment. In bed. From Roushi. That had been a bit awkward. When he asked why, Roushi would just smile at him and he could faintly hear Han mumbling about "protecting his investment." But he hadn't been allowed to leave the room unless he had to use the bathroom. And Roushi's homemade soup was terrible.

Naruto had received the "shock factor" and found it to be utterly terrifying. He just though that when you went through a serious injury it hurt until it was patched up and then you just lived with it. He now had a newfound respect for Kakashi. Even though their injuries were vastly different, they were both serious injuries. And Kakashi worked through losing his eye, with rudimentary treatment? Wow. That was some serious willpower. Willpower that he didn't have. He almost committed suicide near the end, the only thing saving him being Han… who knocked him out.

But needless to say, after spending two weeks in the same featureless room with no entertainment and his only company being an old man who didn't seem quite right in the head and the man who lopped his arm off. Joy. Needless to say, Naruto was bored.

But today was the day that he was slated to begin his training. Though Naruto couldn't help but shiver whenever Han brought it up. At least he'd be able to actually do something.

Naruto was waiting for someone to come and get him. Usually when he got up, Han or Roushi would be there in seconds. It was like they had a sixth sense for him waking up. Naruto took a moment to pause in wonder of the fact that he was taking his new condition so calmly. He was also wondering how his old friends were doing.

Naruto sat in bed, waiting for at least half an hour, but nobody came.

And then he felt it.

Naruto could feel minute tremors coursing through the ground. And they were slowly yet steadily getting closer and more intense.

Naruto got up, before wandering through the house. He exited into a hallway and turned to the left. He already knew that the right only led to a basic bathroom. He got to the end of the hallway and opened the door, entering into a split room. A kitchen on the left and a leisure area on the right. Nothing too fancy, but the furniture and kitchenware didn't seem to be of bad quality either. To the right, the leisure area had a door that assumedly led to the outside, as on either side of it was a window. On the far end of the room were two doors. One painted red, the other purple. Naruto could just tell that the red one was Han's room, and as such decided to stay far from it.

The tremors got even louder, and Naruto almost tripped while stumbling his way to the door that would lead to the outside, navigating his way on trembling, unused legs. He opened the door to the outside air, proving that his guess was right.

The surrounding environment was… brown. There were some boulders strewn about here and there, and many pebbles on the ground. There was not much foliage, just a few dead trees and yellowed grass. The sky was clear and blue, and Naruto could see a few vultures circling high in the air. In the distance, he could see some high mountains. There didn't seem to be any actual path to follow to get to civilization. But that was not what caught Naruto's attention.

Naruto could see two blurs in the distance that he knew were Han and Roushi getting closer. Han had a red aura about him and kept trying to smash Roushi into the ground, but every time Roushi would dodge at the last second. Roushi finally manipulated Han into smashing straight into a boulder. Roushi jumped away and made a few hand signs. "Katon: Zukokku (Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work)!" An absolutely massive fireball emerged from his mouth.

Han jumped out of the rubble and charged at Roushi, until he saw the huge fireball headed his way. Instead of dodging as most would do, Han tucked down and dashed even faster towards it until he was engulfed in the flames.

Han ran out of the flames relatively unharmed, showing that he tanked the massive fire technique. He slashed down at Roushi with his huge halberd, but that was intercepted by Roushi's equally massive axe. Naruto could see Han steadily overpowering Roushi, and it was even more magnified when Han's Jinchuuriki aura appeared around him. Roushi jumped away right before Han would've crushed him, causing the ground to rupture and fragments of the earth to fly out.

Roushi stood catching his breath, waiting carefully for the dust to settle. But it was not to be, as a moment later Han's halberd flew out of the debris at an incredible velocity, faster than when it was used against Naruto. "Futtouten (Boiling Point)!"

Roushi gritted his teeth as he held his axe up and blocked it. He finally resorted to throwing his axe to the right, its momentum diverting the halberd from his position. He looked up as he saw a shadow in the sky, using the sun to hide exactly what it was doing. That was until it smashed into the ground causing the ground to fissure again, though this time Roushi was unable to jump away in time. "Fungoukyaku (Erupting Strong Foot)!"

Naruto was actually rather fearful for Roushi's life. He didn't see Roushi dodge that. Han, on the other hand, knew that Roushi wouldn't go down that easily.

That was proven when Roushi rose seamlessly up from the ground behind him with a rock-covered fist already cocked back. A moment later he slammed said fist right into the back of Han's head. "Doton: Kengan no Jutsu (Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique)!"

Han fell to the ground before swiftly moving to get back up, but he was turned around and repeatedly smashed in the face with Roushi's earth-encased fist.

After five minutes of this, Han apparently had enough as he roared and threw Roushi off of him, destroying Roushi's earthen arm. Han swiftly retrieved his halberd as Roushi landed near his axe. They both stared at each other for a moment before they charged. Both of them jumped into the air before clashing and both continued their descent uninterrupted to the ground, the only sound being that of metal clashing. They both landed seamlessly before turning to the other. Suddenly, Han fell to one knee, a large cut across his chest. Roushi immediately appeared next to Han with his fist covered in rock again and started beating down on Han's face again, sometimes striking at his now-wounded chest. After about three minutes of this, Roushi let Han fall to the ground unconscious, also letting the rocks fall from his arm.

Roushi turned around and looked up to Naruto. "That's how real shinobi fight. I don't know what you were taught, but there is no honor in any type of duel. Anyone who says otherwise is just an optimistic fool."

Naruto silently nodded, seeing Roushi in a new light. He watched as Roushi went to pick up his axe and then headed towards him. Naruto then spoke up, "Should we really leave him there?" This was referring to Han's unconscious body.

"He'll be fine," Roushi dismissed, "That armor of his won't be broken by anything any time soon." Naruto decided not to comment on the fact that Roushi himself had ruptured the armor not ten minutes ago.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, wondering why they were fighting.

"Well, Han challenges me to a spar every so often. I always win. But, as you can see, we can get a bit… carried away. I always win, though. Did I mention that I always win?"

Naruto nodded, but couldn't help but wonder what they thought a serious battle would be like to them. On a second thought, he didn't want to know.

"So Naruto," Roushi began, "Today we'll begin your training. We'll start with physical training to get you back into shape. Once we deem you to be appropriately fit, we'll begin your training on tactics, techniques, and your bloodline." Here, Roushi had an unreadable glint in his eye.

Naruto gulped. He didn't know why, but he could tell that he would hate the coming weeks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Five Months Later—Hokage's Office—Konohagakure)

"Thank you for your report, Kushina," Minato said neutrally after she had finished her report. He was in a conference with the elders Homura and Koharu when Kushina had entered his office. They had stayed for her report, before both nodded neutrally and exited.

As soon as they exited, Minato engulfed Kushina in a large hug. "It's so good to see you again," Minato said. Kushina had left four months ago on an S-rank mission that required her expertise. In the meantime, Tsunade and Shizune were left to watch over Natsumi. "You were supposed to be back a week ago." Kushina wasn't able to bring anything that had one of Minato's Hiraishin tags on it due to the specific parameters.

"I just ran into a little trouble while leaving, but they couldn't hold me, dattebane!"

"Thank goodness. Natsumi has been wondering where you had been and—"

Before Minato could continue, a cloud of smoke appeared in the room. Minato and Kushina didn't react as they usually would as they could tell who it was. Out of the smoke stepped Jiraiya.

"Sensei!" Minato exclaimed before engulfing him in a hug. "It's great to see you again!"

"Likewise, Minato," Jiraiya responded, but his voice didn't have the normal exuberance that he usually held. It sounded weary and tired.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" Minato was concerned, as was Kushina. They could tell that something was up with the man. "Did something go wrong with your training?"

"No, nothing went wrong in the training. I'm so close to being able to master Sennin Moudo (Sage Mode). I can just feel it," here, Jiraiya's visage darkened, "But that's not what I was talking about. You remember the prophecy?" Minato nodded. "Well… it's changed. The Great Toad Sage told me about a week ago."

To say that Minato and Kushina were shocked was an understatement. "Wh-what!" Kushina exclaimed.

"It's exactly as I said. The prophecy has changed."

"How?" Minato began, "How is it different?"

Jiraiya took in a calming breath and began. "The new prophecy says that two siblings—a brother and sister, twins—will have a great battle at the Valley of the End. A battle that the outcome of will either save or doom the world."

Minato and Kushina looked to each other worriedly, before Minato addressed Jiraiya. Minato knew that his old teacher would never joke around with a topic as serious as that. "Does that mean…?"

Jiraiya, knowing what Minato was talking about, responded, "Yes. Natsumi is not the Child of Prophecy. She can't be, since Naruto died." Jiraiya didn't sugarcoat things like that.

Minato sighed, before putting his head into his hands.

"I'd be glad that it's not Natsumi," Jiraiya added. Minato and Kushina looked at him sharply. "If she was, that would mean that she would fight Naruto. One of them would herald the end of the world."

Kushina spoke up, "Yes. I suppose that we can find something positive in all of this. But… who can it be?"

"Anybody," Jiraiya responded gravely, "Anybody who has a twin sister or brother. But even if we knew one of whom that it referred to, we wouldn't know if this person was the Savior or the Destroyer. And if we find out one of whom it refers to, we shouldn't kill that person or the twin. It's never good to mess with a prophecy like this."

"I see," Minato responded. "What can we do?"

Jiraiya's response was quick but unwelcome. "Nothing."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Six Months Later—Academy Building Entrance—Konohagakure)

Shino looked to the building in front of him. Today would be the day that he entered the academy.

He looked around at those surrounding him. Many of them were civilian-born children, but a few he knew, such as the clan heirs and heiresses. He spied Natsumi within the mess. She sure had made an attitude adjustment, and he and Hinata were actually close to forgiving her already. She just seemed so sincere. It was just Sasuke who didn't trust her still. But even he was warming up to her. Shino just hoped that their trust wasn't misplaced.

Shino looked to his right. Hinata and Sasuke were standing there, both returning his gaze. He nodded to them and they nodded back.

Today they were one step closer to finding their friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Roushi's Hideaway—Tsuchi no Kuni)**

Naruto looked up at Han and Roushi who were sitting opposite of him at the table. "So what am I supposed to do now?" He asked, wondering what his next training exercise would be. He had been trained into the ground over the last year, and was pretty confident that he was the strongest eight-year-old in the world. Though he knew that he didn't hold a candle to his teachers. And they didn't go easy on him or sugarcoat anything.

Han pulled out a small square of paper. "We're going to test your nature affinity. Take this." He handed the piece of paper to Naruto. He didn't know what Roushi saw in the brat, but he'd put up with it. Though he did acknowledge that the boy was growing strong very fast, even though he didn't have an arm. But they had found a way to work around that.

"Your father mainly uses the Raiton element, but has been occasionally recorded as using the Doton element as well," Roushi continued, "Your mother, on the other hand, has used Katon and Suiton in the past as well as her devastating swordplay. Han here has Katon and Suiton while I have Katon and Doton. Depending on your element, you will have a different teacher. We also have procured a basic Raiton scroll just in case."

"When did you manage to do that?" Naruto asked. Seriously, there was no civilization in miles and he saw them pretty frequently.

Roushi only smiled at him and continued, ignoring the blonde's question. "This is special chakra-sensitive paper. All you have to do is channel your chakra into it. If you have Katon it will burn. If you have Doton it will crumble. If you have Suiton it will get damp. If you have Raiton it will crinkle. If you have Fuuton it will split."

Naruto nodded and began channeling his chakra into the piece of paper. All three of them watched with a careful eye. Though what happened was not what they were expecting.

The paper split in half, slowly fluttering to the table's surface.

The three of them just stared at it for a few seconds before Han exclaimed, "Fuuton! Fuuton?! How the hell does he have Fuuton?! We didn't prepare for Fuuton!"

"Calm down, Han," Roushi said, also confused. "I am also wondering as to how he has Fuuton, but we can worry about that later. For now, we'll need to figure out how to work with this. We will find a way to work with this. For now—" Roushi stopped and looked down at the paper, before he and Han smiled. "We can work with this."

The paper was slowly setting ablaze.

**"Alright, that's great," Han said, "But there's also one more thing that we have to get over with."**

**"Yes." Roushi then turned back to Naruto. "You've been with us for a year, Naruto."**

**Naruto nodded. "Well, in two more, we're going to bring you to our hometown. To Iwa."**

**Naruto's eyes widened. "Iwa! But Iwa hates my father! You can't expect for them to just accept me!"**

"Don't worry, we've got that covered," Roushi replied nonchalantly. "We'll just give you a new name and appearance."

"Oh… Well, that makes sense," Naruto said, feeling rather stupid. Of course Roushi would've planned for this. "But why are you telling me this now. Why not just tell me a few weeks before we go." Two years would be forever. The year that he had been with them already just seemed to inch along.

"Because we're going to give you your name and appearance today," Roushi replied. "This is so that you'll be completely used to it by the time that we actually make it. If you appear uncomfortable with your name and appearance then they'll know that something is up." Naruto nodded. That made sense. "You'll go by Uzumaki Arashi." Naruto just stared at him. "What? We're gonna give you red hair. And technically you are of Clan Uzumaki." Naruto just stared at him more. "Accept it. If you take a deep spying mission you won't be able to choose your own identity most of the time." Naruto would give him that and relented.

"Well, brat," Han began, "Now that we know your element, your training's going to get even more intense."

Naruto gulped.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Two Years Later—Path to Iwagakure)**

Three figures could be seen making their way to the great village of Iwagakure no Sato. Two of them were identical to their appearance from years past, but the third was vastly different.

The third was a male with crimson red hair in a spiked up pattern and ice blue eyes. He was tall for his age, being a bit less than five feet tall. His skin was tanned and unblemished. He wore a brown cloak around him which hid his upper body, underneath which you could see shinobi pants and taped ankles and kid-sized ninja sandals on his feet.

"Halt. Show your identification," a male voice called out, sounding authoritative but you could find hints of nervousness.

All three of them stopped before Roushi responded, "Don't worry Shirotsuchi. It's just us."

A man appeared before them. "Roushi! Han! You're back!" Shirotsuchi, curiously, did not wear the standard Iwagakure uniform, but it could be felt that he was more than just a genin. He had tanned skin, wavy brown hair, kind brown eyes, and brown square glasses, giving him a scholarly look. He wore a large white haori with too-wide sleeves. Under that, he wore shinobi sandals, shinobi pants, a kunai pouch on his left thigh, taped ankles, and a dark brown shirt. He then noticed Naruto. "Who's that? You know that you're not supposed to bring strangers into the village without the proper papers, no matter how young." And he knew that neither Roushi nor Han had the proper papers.

"That's true," Roushi conceded. If Shirotsuchi was still the same as he remembered him then he was still a stickler for the rules. "But not if I invoke the apprenticeship clause."

Shirotsuchi stared at him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing, "Hehehehehe. Oh, that's a good one." The three just stared at him. "Hehehehe… hehe…" His jaw then dropped. "Oh god. You're serious?" He looked at the boy then back at Roushi. "How long?" Han held up three fingers. "Three weeks?" A shake of the head. "Three months?" Another shake. "Three years?" Han nodded. Shirotsuchi just looked at the boy with pity. Pity that Naruto could understand.

"So how've you been?" Roushi asked.

Shirotsuchi puffed out his chest and replied proudly. "I'm not that same wimpy brat that I was a few years ago. I got promoted. I'm a jounin now."

"Uh huh. If you're a jounin, then why are you on gate duty?"

Here Shirotsuchi blushed a bit. "I… uh… volunteered for it." Han and Roushi just stared at him before both just shook their heads.

"But guess what!" Here Shirotsuchi seemed absolutely giddy. "I was made one of the majors of the Explosion Corps."

This surprised both Roushi and Han. They both knew Shirotsuchi, and he didn't seem to be the type of person to be chosen as one of the majors of the Explosion Corps, even though the position had been open for well over a decade, after the last one died. The Explosion Corps was a rather famous group of Iwa's, though not as famous as Konoha's Sannin or Kiri's Seven Swordsmen. It was led by a general, underneath who were two majors and then five lieutenants underneath them. And then there was everybody else in the group. The only requirement to join was that you had to have the Bakuton (Explosion Release), one of Iwa's most common kekkei genkai.

"Good for you," Roushi said amicably, "But I think that we really should get going."

"Oh yes!" Shirotsuchi replied, seeming rather bashful, "Carry on. Actually, you should report to Tsuchikage-sama."

"That's what we were planning on doing," here Roushi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto groaned. Roushi was going to use the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique). Naruto wasn't much for moving at incredibly high speeds, but moaning about it would just make it worse. "Prepare to meet the Great Fence-Sitter, kid."

And with that, the party of three disappeared.

Minutes later, Shirotsuchi would realize that he never got the kid's name.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stat Sheets (Out of 5)

Iwa Shinobi

Shirotsuchi:

**Ninjutsu: 4**

**Taijutsu: 3.5**

**Bukijutsu: 2**

**Genjutsu: 2**

**Intelligence: 4**

**Strength: 3**

**Speed: 4.5**

**Stamina: 4**

**Chakra: 3**

**Chakra Control: 3**

**Total: 33**

**Level: Jounin/ANBU**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry that this chapter wasn't as actiony as the last, but I wanted to have a part where I explained some things.**

**No, Naruto will not be getting a Juukankyou Seiki. Though other characters will appear that have them, like Hiken, who **_**will**_** appear later in the story. No, Hiken is not his real name.**

**Okay, I'll admit it. Juukankyou Seiki is partially based off of the Logia ability from One Piece. What? I like the series.**

**I'll be adopting some things from other series. But just appearances, names, and sometimes abilities or weapons. But they will be treated as if they have always existed in the Narutoverse in my story. So far, I'll be adopting one character design from One Piece, the aforementioned Logia-like ability, one character design from Bleach, and one Noble Phantasm from the Nasuverse (no, it's not Unlimited Blade Works or Gate of Babylon). Remember, all of these things will be treated as if they've always existed in the Narutoverse.**

**This is the last chapter that'll have Konoha as a relatively major part in it for a while, so only expect small parts that show Konoha (probably including Shino) for the foreseeable future.**

**Yes, Shino is going to be awesome and some people may say that I shouldn't be giving him the ability that I plan on giving him. Too bad. Shino's awesome.**

**Read and Review and all that stuff.**

—**Joki Boi**


End file.
